


Burn Marks

by Endraking, Friendlysociopath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Good Theo Raeken, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/pseuds/Friendlysociopath
Summary: By Endraking: Theo is destitute, living out of his truck with nowhere to go and even less people to care since the pack left after dealing with the hunters and the Anuk-ite.  Jordan is lost, devoted to nothing but his work since no one in Beacon Hills really wants to deal with a hellhound, much less a hellhound deputy.  By a stroke of fate, these two men cross paths at just the right time to find each other, and themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

Jordan travelled down the road, the wind whipping through the cruiser as he drove, just above the speed limit towards the edge of the Preserve just before the town of Beacon Hills ended.He clenched his jaw in annoyance as this out of the route drive HAD to happen just about every day now.He listened to the police scanner and hoped that something more interesting was happening to pull him away from this daily duty.Just the usual.Calls about people being locked out of their homes and complaining about their neighbors.He grumbled, “You’d think Beacon Hills would treat the emergency line as that with everything that happens.Just more people calling to complain to someone.”

 

He slowed the cruiser as he pulled into the dirt parking area, just beyond the endless sea of trees the made the preserve.As he drove towards the farthest spot, under an ancient oak, he saw the blue truck.He barely fought back the groan as he parked his car lengthwise to block to road to drive out.The deputy keyed the radio, “Unit 14 10-23.Morning wake-up.”

 

A woman’s voice answered, “10-4 Unit 14.Proceed to give him a shake.”Jordan keyed the radio and chuckled emotionlessly, “10-4 dispatch.”He set the receiver back in the cradle and exited his vehicle.He glanced to his watch and noticed it was just after 6 AM.He was early.The sun had yet to fully rise but colored the sky in hues of blues and oranges. 

 

His shoes crunched the fine gravel as he stepped towards the truck.The first thing he noticed was the short, olive drab wool blanket pulled tight in the backseat, an empty wrapper from some burger joint on top.He pulled his flashlight from his belt as his eyes went back to the wrapper.Something about the greasy white paper with faded orange designs on the outside caught his eye.The paper was partially eaten. 

 

He wanted to be angry.He wanted to be pissed at Theo for having the department make this trip every morning since the pack had left.He wanted to hit the window and startle the chimera awake, shake him with a bit of fear.That’s when the gentle sleep talk floated from the cab, through the slightly lowered driver’s side window.“It’s okay.I deserve this.”

 

Jordan raised his flashlight to tap the window when he heard the strange gurgle from the chimera’s throat and Theo jolted up, gasping for air.Parrish took the smallest step back as Theo threw the blanket off and folded over, his face falling into his hands as a gentle sob slipped out.Jordan gave it a moment before the chimera twisted his body and glared at the deputy.Those scared greys met his.An uncomfortable silence fell as Jordan slowly slid the flashlight back into the lop of his belt.

 

After a few breaths Theo muttered, anger and frustration in his voice, “I know, I know, I’m going.”

 

Jordan replied with anger of his own, “You know you are the reason that we have to make this trip?”

 

Theo growled as he pulled himself into the driver’s seat and turned the truck over, the engine roaring to life.He answered venomously, “Sorry to inconvenience the esteemed deputies of Beacon Hills.There might be a sale on doughnuts or an award for sitting on your ass and not doing anything.”

 

The Hellhound took a few steps back as Theo slammed the truck in reverse to angle it to leave.As Theo began to drive off, Jordan stepped in front of the truck.Theo yelled, “What are you doing?You want me to leave?I’M LEAVING!”

 

Jordan slammed his open hand on the hood, sending a loud crashing metal sound to break the morning silence as he yelled, “Turn off the truck.”

 

Theo’s eyes narrowed as he glared at the hellhound and turned the keys to the truck.Parrish continued, “Get out of the truck!”

 

Those tired, hungry greys rolled before the chimera opened the door and stepped out into the chill of the morning.Jordan caught the shiver and stepped towards Theo.He eyed him up.The chimera’s hair was oily, slick but in disarray from sleeping against the door.His black hoodie and skinny jeans carried the white and yellow crusties from eating food and smears of condiments that his mouth didn’t catch.The three days’ worth of stubble clung to his face.But he saw something else, the glare of defiance.Jordan knew looks like this, knew them well.This was him in 09-11. 

 

Two years in the sandbox, back to back because explosive ordinance gets short-handed really quick and he needed the money.He remembered this look on his face from the polished steel mirrors they used in Afghanistan in the old facilities the Russians left decades prior.He shook his head unintentionally, willing away the comparison to the murderer in front of him. 

 

That’s how he had to classify Theo.Theo was a murderer.Fact.Theo was dangerous.Fact.Theo wasn’t really human.Jordan blinked as he thought about that and Theo extended his arms impatiently and demanded, “Come on, Deputy Do-Right.Am I going to wait on you all day?Some of us have places to be.”

 

Jordan clenched his jaw, apparently enough to cause Theo to take a step back and bump into the door of the truck.He began, “Something to do?I have better things to do than constantly making the first drive of the morning to this spot to tell you the same thing every day.The department has better things- “

 

Theo interrupted and snidely commented, “Then don’t.My sleep must be a danger to the community for Beacon Hills fine- “

 

Jordan argued loudly, his morning anger getting the best of him, slipping back into a more familiar military persona as a sergeant, “I wasn’t finished!”

 

Theo’s mouth shut forcefully as Parrish continued in a controlled tone, “I’m tired of seeing you here.It’s not going to happen again.”

 

Theo rolled his eyes, “Yeah, because I have SO many places to go.”

 

Jordan fought to control his irritation, “Get in the truck!You are going to follow my cruiser back into Beacon Hills.And don’t even think of trying to ditch me because I will double back and have your _precious_ truck locked in impound.DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?”

 

Theo lowered his head and softly mumbled, “Yes sir.”

 

Jordan took a deep breath and exhaled audibly, “Good.”

 

He stepped back to the cruiser and heard the door to the truck close as he reached his car.He opened the door and slid in, grabbing the receiver.He keyed the radio, “Dispatch, Unit 14; working package delivery.”

 

The woman chuckled through the transmission, “10-4 Unit 14.”

 

He placed the radio back on the cradle and started the cruiser.As he turned his vehicle to lead the route, he glanced in his rear-view and saw the chimera’s weathered expression. 

 

Slowly he drove down the long route the led around the preserve, making sure to keep Theo’s truck in his view, as he thought back to before.Theo wasn’t even really human.Pass.Theo was cold.Fact.Theo was hungry.Fact.Theo had nothing.Fact.Theo was lost.Fact.Theo was alone.Fact.

 

He slammed his hand on the steering wheel as he abruptly took a left and watched as the truck followed.He stomped on the gas and the cruiser lurched forward as he sped down another back road.Theo’s truck kept pace as they raced to the new destination.The road began to wind, the trees lessened, and it opened up to a large expanse of open meadows.After driving just over another mile, Jordan turned down a dirt driveway and pulled the cruiser in front of an older, somewhat worn down, single story, wooden, ranch style home. 

 

He turned the cruiser off and stepped out of the driver’s side door just as Theo pulled the truck behind his cruiser and parked.The chimera stepped out of the truck and glared at the deputy as he remarked, “So you bring me to the Addams family farm house?”

 

Jordan took a deep breath to calm himself before he reached into his pocket and tossed his house keys to Theo.The chimera’s hands fumbled them once before catching them.Parrish ordered, “You are going inside, getting cleaned up, fixing yourself something to eat and getting some sleep.Do I make myself clear?”

 

Theo snarled as he remarked, “I’m not some charity case!”

 

Jordan stepped towards the chimera, his eyes locked as he raised his voice, “I didn’t say you were.I’m telling you what you are going to do.There is a twenty on top of the coffee table in the living room.Take it and fill up your truck today.”

 

Theo threw the keys back at Jordan and they bounced off his chest and fell to the dusty driveway.The chimera spat, “WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?!?!”

 

Jordan stared into those defiant eyes.He stepped even closer to Theo and leaned towards his face as he lowly ordered, “I don’t think you understand.You are going to pick up those keys, go inside, get yourself cleaned up, eat some food, and get some needed sleep or I’m going to arrest you.”

 

Theo smirked, “Arrest me then.”

 

Jordan grinned, “No, I’ll just tell Scott, and Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Liam, Melissa.I’ll just tell everyone what you’ve been up to.Sleeping in your truck, scraping together change to buy something to eat.”

 

Jordan watched the defiance fade and the shame slipped behind the greys.He knew there were two ways to get any man to do anything.Piss him off or make him feel two inches tall.Theo couldn’t be pissed off, at least not in a way that could be productive, but he could be made to feel pathetic.

 

The hellhound watched the chimera slump his shoulders and drag his feet to the keys and pick them up before he walked towards the faded, sun bleached wooden porch.He addressed the chimera in a way that spoke words without any real attachment, “I’ll be home roughly 5.I’ll see you then.”

 

He didn’t receive a response as he climbed back into his cruiser and continued his shift.

 

_Theo groaned as he laid down his head on the uncomfortable, way too small backseat. It’s been like that, ever since his so called “pack” left. He couldn’t blame them. He could not bear the weight of telling them about his living conditions, so he endured. At least he had something._

 

_He had a roof over his head. Even if it’s just his truck. Even if he had to move every single day. He was running out of gas, so he should have planned ahead for weeks, months even. He should have been searching for places to hide, somewhere he wouldn’t be bothered for a night or two._

 

_He smelled bad. The last time he had a decent shower was at least three weeks ago. He’s never been like that, he had always been careful about his personal hygiene and his looks. He loved to look at himself in the mirror. But now? Not so much. The man with the hollow cheeks and greasy hear, the three day stubble? That was not Theo Raeken. Just a shadow of him._

 

_The hunger was a whole other thing. He never had to feast when he was with the Doctors. He had a carefully built up mask to maintain, they couldn’t afford him wasting away. Sometimes, after weeks of dumpster diving and stealing, he wished that they were back. He wished he did not have to scrape the last remaining bits and chunks off of wrapping papers and plastic wrappers or whatever he found behind some stores and restaurants. It was more than embarrassing. So instead of risking someone seeing him he starved._

 

_Tara… His Tara was a welcomed ghost each and every night. He knew the feeling of anxiety rising, panic in his chest… Her once beautiful face distorted by hells ugliest demons. The feeling of her nails ripping his chest, digging deep, deeper than bones. ‘It’s okay. I deserve this.’ He heard his own voice, a soft murmur before his breathing stopped and he felt like choking on his own blood and sat up, gasping for air desperately._

 

_Maybe the hunger is the answer. Or the promise of a shower and clean clothes. A night where he doesn’t have to worry about where he will be in the morning. Or simply the hellhounds voice. That loud, harsh order that rendered Theo back to his smaller, scared self. When he was nothing but a child taking orders from strange, powerful man. So he followed the order Parrish gave him. He felt the shiver running down his back, the fear spreading in his chest. He had no chance against the hellhound. Jordan? He can outsmart him, maybe. But the hellhound is a different story._

 

_He tried to play it coy, to be a cocky little shit like they all knew him. But it did not work so far, and it threw the chimera off. He never wanted to tell the pack about any of it, not how he lived these days. He just wanted them to leave him alone so when everything died down he could leave without a word. No-one has to know what happened to him._

 

_Theo could accept defeat, especially against someone so much more powerful. And maybe his stomach had a say in it, as he slumped his shoulders and went inside the hellhound’s small home. The first thing he did even before showering was to eat all the fruit he could find, because fruits and dumpsters? Not a healthy combo._

 

_He dug around the back of his truck for some of his cleaner clothes and brought his own laundry inside to throw them into the wash among Jordan’s. He doesn’t really know how to start that machine, it’s an old one so he looks it up on the internet to make sure that he does it right and that he won’t turn Jordan’s home into a fishing pond._

 

_The chimera grabs the twenty on the small table before it gets on his nerves by just lying there and gets to the nearest gas station to fill his tank, but he almost takes a wrong turn trying to get back to the deputy’s house so before he starts making any kind of food he takes a nap on Parrish’s couch. He sets his alarm, just to make sure that he wakes in time to make some food for himself._

 

_He makes something easy, something Parrish has actual ingredients at home for because Theo feels drowsy and all he wants to do is to go back to sleep. The food he made is just a little bit too much and he keeps telling himself that it was not on purpose. But he kind of has to tell the truth because food became a very sensitive topic for the chimera lately._

 

After a long boring day, the deputy pulled the cruiser back down his driveway and initially gasped as he saw the blue truck still parked in front of his home.He parked his cruiser next to it and saw that some of the inside lights were on.He stepped by his car and placed his hand on the hood of the truck.It was still warm.

 

He looked towards the door as he walked up the steps, his foot creaking the second one, like it always did.As he stepped to the door, Theo threw it open, wearing only a pair of grey and green lounge pants as he said, “I’m doing my laundry right now.”

 

Jordan eyed up the chimera as he stepped inside the house and Theo rushed back into the kitchen.The smell of smoked sausage and spices caught his nose and he walked towards the kitchen after he tossed his keys to the near empty, tiny wooden table that sat next to the front door.He glanced to the faded blue L shaped sectional that wrapped around his coffee table.The twenty was gone but there were crisply folded white sheets and two pillows on the longest couch of the sectional.

 

Parrish furrowed his brow as he walked down the hallway towards his master bedroom.When he opened the door to his room, his bed was made, untouched throughout the day, the clean clothes from the dryer folded and placed at the foot of his king size bed.Parrish took off the equipment belt and slid out of his reflective work shoes, making sure to place the belt on his hand made, wooden armor stand, which really was just a reinforced cross with a weighted base.He removed his button up and the deep blue service vest underneath.It joined the belt to finish his clothes for work. 

 

He slid off his white tank, tossing it towards the side of the door, next to the closet but it hits the floor, the hamper missing.Something about the hamper being missing brings a smile to his face, maybe Theo understood his offer was genuine and not meant to be degrading.He walked back towards the kitchen, the bottom hem of his scratchy brown work pants catching the slightest amount under his heels, since they slipped lower, held up by the button alone.

 

He noticed that Theo lounged on the sectional holding a bowl of slightly soupy jambalaya, as he appeared to stare out the window.Parrish reveled in the smell and asked, “What’d you cook for us?”

 

He heard the humor slip into the chimera’s voice as Theo didn’t move to face him but commented, “Us?Us?I made the jambalaya for me.”He took a bite and overdramatically expressed his love with groans and moans before he said, “And it is good.”

 

The deputy had played this game before, maybe with different partners but he would one up his chimera houseguest.Jordan struggled to keep his voice neutral, not wanting to give it away, “Oh.That’s cool, Theo.I was thinking about just getting changed and grabbing something from the diner.”

 

He turned to walk towards the bedroom, he had to make sure the chimera really felt the weight of the comment.Before he reached the door, he heard Theo speak, a bit of annoyed, “I mean I thought I might want seconds but I’m kind of filling up already so there MAY be A bowl for you, if you want some.”

 

Jordan grinned to himself with his hand on the knob, “No, it’s okay Theo.You made it for you, it won’t take me long to get changed, if I could just find the hamper.”

 

Jordan stepped back into his room and heard the huff and forceful way Theo set the bowl and spoon on the table.He heard the quick padding of feet and Theo stood at his doorway, head down, looking to either the floor or the hellhounds thin black sock covered feet.Theo said, “I cooked for both of us.”A bit more venom entered the chimera’s voice, “You can’t really cook jambalaya for one.And your hamper is in the laundry room.”

 

Jordan smiled to himself almost victoriously, “Well then I guess I should just go make myself a bowl.”Theo padded away from the door and Jordan’s smile widened until Theo softly spoke, barely above a whisper, “When I finish up with my laundry, I’ll leave.I was just about to put the linens I used away.”

 

Parrish knew that Theo’s tone, the soft almost resigned to fate tone wasn’t meant to twist a blade, he understood that.He knew the chimera telling him this wasn’t meant to tap into his anger.He blurted out, his words jumping past his filter, his anger bleeding through, “And go where?It’s not like you have somewhere else to go besides the cab of your truck.”

 

Theo whipped around and for the smallest moment, Jordan saw the pain in the statement he used to hammer the chimera’s insecurities.Theo scrunched his nose slightly, his brow lowered as the anger of his mask showed, “Does it matter?Not here.I’m not some charity case you get to feel good about yourself because you want to look after me.” 

 

Jordan took a step back, stunned and heard the vitriol enter Theo’s voice as he continued, “It’s not my fault that you’re so lonely that you’d choose to play this power game with a homeless _kid_.”

 

It was a different blade, not a sharp as the other but more damaging because it was intentional.He clinched his jaw, fighting back more anger as he responded, his feet carrying him to the kitchen, “Alright, Theo.Where are you going to sleep tonight?And if you say your truck I am going to pop the hood to it and remove your starter.”

 

He was able to scoop the almost soupy rice, vegetable and meat mixture into a bowl and grab a spoon before Theo replied, neutrally, “I could go to the shelter.Sleep there tonight.”

 

Parrish scooped a spoonful and ate it as he walked back into the living room and sat on the couch adjacent to Theo.He remarked casually, “You mean the shelter that stops taking admissions at 6 pm.If you were the flash, you might be able to make it there tonight.What’s your next place?”

 

Theo ate another spoonful of his dinner and Jordan pointed his spoon into the bowl and said, “This is really good.I didn’t know you could cook.”

 

Theo snorted before he stated, “I could talk with Sister Agnes at the parish.She should be able to find me a place.”

 

Jordan glanced from his food to Theo and a small smirk formed on his face, “You do realize that I’m listed in her rolodex of possible people to call.And I’d say yes right away, so you’d leave just to come back.Next.”

 

He caught the low growl from the chimera and Theo quickly stated, “I’ll just camp on the preserve then.Shouldn’t be a problem there.”

 

Jordan finished his bowl and set it on the coffee table before he replied, “That was good.I don’t think I remember the last time someone cooked for me.”He let out a sigh of contentment before he shrugged and replied, “Go camp then.But we are supposed to get some pretty nasty late-night thunderstorms.”

 

Theo almost slammed the bowl on the table, his eyes golden as he glared at Jordan, “What do you want?Why are you doing this?”

 

Jordan fought back the hound within as the coywolf challenged.He forcefully spoke, “What do I want?I don’t want to have to drive ten miles out of the way to tap on your window.I don’t want to hear your stomach churn over your voice.I don’t want to see you dead behind the eyes but desperate to figure out what you are going to do next about basic living.Maybe that’s what I want.”

 

Theo jumped to his feet, his glare narrowed, its intensity focusing with laser precision.He seethed, “Fuck you, Jordan.I told you I’m not your charity case.”

 

Jordan stood up and let his anger go as he nervously rubbed the back of his head, his eyes travelling to the bowls on the table, “Okay.You got me Theo.It wouldn’t be so bad if I knew that my house wasn’t always empty when I came home.”

 

The hellhound slowly raised his head and met the greys, still focused but not with anger.Theo remarked with a hint of anger and frustration, “And I’m going to pay you back.”

 

Jordan half smiled, “Agreed.”

 

After dinner was finished, Jordan got cleaned up, shower and a fresh pair of faded and discolored blue plaid boxer shorts.He stepped through his dimly lit room and glanced into the living room.He couldn’t see Theo, only noticing the back of the long sectional, but he asked, “Theo, why didn’t you use my bed earlier?It’s not like I was going to sneak back and take a nap during my shift.”

 

He heard the somewhat drowsy grown from the chimera, “I didn’t think about it.The couch is fine though.”

 

Jordan laughed heartily, “The couch is stiff, rough, and just uncomfortable.Next time, sleep on my bed.It’s not a big deal and you won’t have the light pouring through the curtains.”

 

He could’ve sworn he heard Theo mumble something before the chimera chuckled and he asked, “What was that?”

 

Theo loudly replied, “Nothing.I’ll use the bed next time.”

 

_He did the remaining laundry, hung them out neatly, before heading back inside with an anxious sigh. They have a fight, not a big one but definitely odd, to say the least. Theo couldn’t get a grip on the hellhound, not until Jordan admitted to being lonely and wanting some company, but the hellhound asking him to use his bed is what really made the pieces fall into their place._

 

_He snuck into the man’s room, trying to move as quietly as possible. He tried to be seductive, to be coy and as sexy as he could but to no avail. This was what Jordan wanted, wasn’t it? He wanted a warm body that would keep him company and a hole he could fuck when there was no-one else. So in return Theo could stay._

 

Jordan shut off the lights and slowly drifted off to sleep.He couldn’t tell how much time passed, he figured from how alert he was on his wake up it hadn’t been that long.His mind alerted him to the weight towards the foot of the bed and the fingertips that grazed his furry lower legs.He blinked a few times, adjusting to the movement of hands on his skin, something that he hated to admit felt great. 

 

He pushed his chin to his chest as he looked down to the foot of the bed and his gaze was met but a pair of golds.The smallest light from outside cast a mischievous glow to the man’s face.Jordan gruffed, “What are you doing in my bed?”

 

Theo coaxed as he inched further up the bed, covering the hellhounds shins and feet with his torso, “I’m just trying to take care of you.”Those hands roamed up to the hound’s lower thighs and they stopped ghosting as Theo grabbed the thick, muscular tissue.Jordan fought back a moan, his body reacting before his mind could catch up.After swallowing difficulty, Jordan remarked an octave higher, “You don’t need to do this.”

 

Theo kneaded into his flesh and the hound could feel the blood flow as the heat gathered in his gut.The chimera slinked up the hound’s body, rubbing their naked chests together, reflecting the heat between them before he lowered his groin and rubbed the thick, eager, thin fabric covered member against Jordan’s.He gasped in shock as Theo continued, “How long has it been Jordan?A month, two?”

 

Jordan’s heart raced as Theo leaned forward, ghosting hot words over the sensitive rim of his ear, “More than that huh?A year, two?”

 

Jordan shook his head as another wave of heat crested through his body.This warm body pressed to his felt so good.He didn’t realize how much he craved the contact.Theo riled him up farther as the chimera nibbled on the lobe which prompted Jordan’s answer, “18 months.18 months okay.”

 

Theo leaned back and gave a grin that could make the devil blush, “You’re just ready to pop.”Theo grinded his groin against Jordan’s and the deputy gasped as he said, “I can take care of you, like you are taking care of me.”

 

Something clicked in Jordan’s mind.Theo was trying to use his body to pay.Suddenly the arousal and heat fled the hellhound and while Theo grinded their groins together softly, Parrish sat up and lifted the chimera from his lap.He spun and sat him of the edge of the bed as he threw his legs over.He curtly said, “I’ve got a double tomorrow.I don’t have time for these games.Get some rest.”

 

Jordan watched Theo stand up and glance back to him, confused and hurt.Jordan slowly shook his head as the chimera returned to the living room and he drifted back to sleep.

 

_He must have done something wrong because one minute he could feel Jordan’s arousal brushing his hipbone and in the next he is picked up and thrown out, literally. The rejection hurts more than the hellhound’s burning fire would have. This was the only thing he could give, the only thing he was good at these days and Jordan wouldn’t accept it._

 

_The chimera hunched his back in defeat as went back to the living room and laid down on the couch. It’s not comfortable but so much better than sleeping in the back of his truck. He was still angry at the hellhound when he tried to sneak out, as quietly as he could, when the hellhound yelled from the bedroom, “Every board in this house creaks so don’t even think about leaving.I will know, get up and bring you back.Now get some sleep.”_

 

_Why Jordan stopped him is another mystery for Theo. He doesn’t want the chimera’s body: either Theo did something wrong or he is too damaged for someone like Jordan._

 

_Theo, too tired to argue laid back down again but he doesn’t sleep. The pity he smelled on Jordan before was enough so just the thought of the hellhound witnessing one of his nightmares chilled him to the core. Tara is his own to deal with, he doesn’t need anyone to know about her. If he stays he will sleep when the deputy is at work, a small amount of sleep is better than none._

 

_He’s been watching some stupid videos until dawn but got up in time to make some kind of breakfast for Jordan that the deputy could take to work. He roamed around the fridge carefully, looked inside all the plastic and take-out boxes that made it almost impossible to fit any normal food in. He’s going to have a word with the hellhound about that. If he stays he demands real food, that he can actually cook and make into a presentable meal._

 

_The chimera snuck back under his blanket just in time, before Jordan decided to step into the living room. Theo felt the other man’s eyes on him, heard the wooden flooring creak under the larger man’s weight as he inched closer to the seemingly asleep chimera. The younger let out a small sigh as he felt the feather light touch on his hair, so much warmer than a normal human being would have been. He revels in the surprised little sigh he heard from the kitchen._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting heated.

_Theo had fallen asleep quickly, almost not being able to wait for the sounds of the deputy’s cruiser to fade. He doesn’t sleep much, not with the alarm set, but the chimera still has time to meet his long-lost sister. He’s woken by the shrill sound of his alarm, breath knocked out of his lungs with a few stray tears on his cheeks that he had to wipe away angrily._

 

_With still nothing much in the fridge to work with, neither of them having had time to do groceries since yesterday, the chimera huffed angrily as he put the ingredients on the counter for a light pasta with tomato sauce since there was no meat for a proper Spaghetti._

 

His skin itched as he stepped foot into the precinct.  It was the irritating feeling that no amount of scratching could fix, like something in the back of his mind reminding him that things weren’t right, that things weren’t okay.  He gave a polite smile to the deputy working the desk and a good morning as he walked back to the bullpen.  The other deputies stepped out of his way, creating a hole in the usually crowded walkways of the office.  He took a seat at his desk and booted up his computer.  His eyes fell on the stacks of paperwork he had left to finish.  Some going back to incidents with the Anuk-ite and Monroe’s people.

 

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and went to work.

 

The hours dragged on and he paid little attention to the fellow deputies and the radios were dull, the usual calls from the residents more geared towards complaints than any actual crimes.He scratched his right wrist again, for what had to have been the near hundredth time of the day as he looked to the clock on his computer.1:47 PM.He missed his usual lunch break.

 

As he flipped through the various calendars for tracking crime trends, the deputy noticed that tonight was the full moon.His mind pulled him away from the desk as he thought. He wondered how Theo is doing.Does the full moon affect him like Scott and the others?Maybe he should swing by home and make sure he’s doing alright.

 

As he scratched his wrist again, his eyes fell on the date.His throat closed, and his breath met an abrupt stop.This day.This very day, not 2 hours from now, years ago, he heard, he said those final words.Final words to a friend he wouldn’t see again.

 

He opened the tiny sliding drawer at the front of his desk, reaching in without looking and grabbing a tiny blob of cold metal.It warmed quickly to his touch, his fingertips passing over the word “Enduring”.This was the copper memorial bracelet for his friend, his brother-in-arms, now reduced to a nearly unrecognizable clump of melted metal with only the word “Enduring”.The hound took that from him.He was lucky to find it.He was glad he found it.

 

Just as his eyes focused, his computer blue screened with an error.He cursed under his breath and hit the side of the monitor before he rebooted the tower.Minutes ticked as it loaded up only to blue screen again.Frustration tearing through his voice, he called out, “Delgado?My computer is doing that thing again.Delgado?”

 

No one answered, and the deputy looked around the bullpen.He was the only one sitting at a desk and he called out, “Ruiz?Romero?Fulci? Snyder?Pegg?Frost?” As he called out the names, there were no responses, but he caught the movement of the sheriff as Noah stepped to the door to his office.With a knowing, fatherly smile, Noah said, “They went bowling.It’s the second Friday of the month and everything is really quiet so just about everyone went.”

 

The deputy released a weak, “Oh” before he composed himself and asked, “How long have they done this?”

 

Noah shrugged, “A few months now.Ruiz organized it and got just about everyone to join.Kind of like an inner precinct league.I thought you knew.”

 

Jordan shook his head and looked back to the blue computer screen taunting him, “No.I don’t really talk with the other deputies much, besides work.”

 

The Sheriff stepped to Parrish’s desk and asked, concern in his voice, “Do I need to have a talk with the other deputies?”

 

Jordan quickly shook his head in protest, “No, no.Don’t do that Sheriff.I get it.They are uncomfortable with me.Not just uncomfortable, scared.Scared of the hellhound.And I don’t blame them.If things were different, I would be scared of me too.”

 

Noah nodded and wore his half smile before he said, “Seeing as how your computer is out until IT fixes it, do you want to cut out of your shift early today?”

 

Jordan shook his head as he replied almost robotically, “I still have some things to do.My cruiser isn’t running right, and I’d like to get under the hood since our mechanics aren’t the greatest.I also work a double today.”

 

Noah shook his head and softly, but directly argued, “I looked over the roster and we are one body too many for tonight’s shift and since you are the only deputy here I can ask to take the evening off, I guess it’s yours to take.” 

 

Jordan stood up, his wooden chair scraping against the floor, “I can’t do that Sheriff.It could be viewed as favoritism.I don’t want to be the reason the guys hate you.”

 

Noah laughed heartily as he stepped back towards his office, “You aren’t.”He glanced back just before he stepped inside, “I never understood why you always take doubles on this day of days.”

 

The deputy stopped himself as he prepared to argue but Noah yelled from his office, “I mean get out of the precinct, Parrish!Not stand there and figure out a way to convince me to give you more work.”

 

Jordan laughed and replied, “Yes sir!” before he headed to the precinct garage.

 

Jordan paced around his cruiser, wearing a pair of filthy blue coveralls, stained around his chest and sleeves with dark spots of oil, his hands a filthy almost charred black.He smiled as he looked at the car, his cruiser.He heard when everyone got back, and the Sheriff divvied up work.He knew the stack on his desk would be gone because Noah was trying to look out for him.It was nice, but the deputy didn’t want the extra attention.It’s another reason he worked hard to not need it.

 

He pulled out his phone and saw that he was running late.His eyes widened as he mumbled to himself, “I told Theo I would be home by now.I hope he isn’t worried.”As he rushed to pull off the coveralls, a thought crossed his mind. Why would he be worried?Theo isn’t that concerned.He started to doubt if Theo really cared when he would get home. 

 

Jordan placed the coveralls in his locker and cleaned up some, using the lava soap in the mechanics restroom before he hopped in his cruiser.He gave the Sheriff a quick call, confirming that he should be heading home, and Noah yelled at him, “Parrish, if you don’t leave the precinct in the next thirty seconds I’m going to have you scrubbing the holding cell with a toothbrush.”

 

The deputy chuckled as he drove home.He knew Noah only threatened him like that, how a superior would threaten a junior in the military, when he wanted to say, “Go home kid.I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

_Parrish got home a lot later than he should have, which meant that Theo had to reheat the food. He huffed as he dished some pasta out for Parrish just like he did yesterday, but deep inside he was pleased that he could somehow repay the other. Even if it’s an absolutely small thing that took him no effort._

 

_“Something’s wrong?” Theo asked the hellhound after he was finished with drying the dishes, dishcloth on his shoulder, his tone concerned. Jordan did seem a little too tired, even for a strong supernatural creature._

 

_“Just work stuff.” The older let out a heavy, tired sigh. Jordan hunched his shoulders and leaned forward, head down, arms on his knees. He jumped at the feeling of Theo’s much smaller but nonetheless strong hands on his shoulders. “What- “_

 

_“Just relax,” Theo got closer, sliding his hands up and down the hellhound’s shoulders, neck and spine. “I’m not going to jump you.” The younger rolled his eyes as he put some more pressure on certain spots. “Just let me do this for you.”_

 

_“I’m not complaining.” Parrish groaned and let the other work his muscles some more, getting into a more comfortable position. The chimera could tell that Jordan got a little lost in the pleasure of his simple yet almost caring touches by how the hellhound’s skin started to heat up._

 

_“Easy there,” Theo tried and stopped right under Parrish’s skull, hands on his nape. The heat did not rise any further, but it was still way too hot to be considered normal. Even for a supernatural being. Jordan looked up at the chimera, a slight reddish-orange hue around his pupils.“Deputy.” Theo aimed for a fierce tone, hands a little shaky._

 

_“Huh?” Jordan shook his head, his movements a little drowsy. “I must have nodded off.” He got up, stretching his muscles out, groaning as a few of his joints popped. “Thank you. I really needed that.” A sweet, almost shy smile graced his and just like that, Theo’s building fear evaporated. He almost forgot how Parrish and the Hellhound weren’t the same entity._

 

Jordan looked to Theo, as the smile grew a bit and he asked with an almost childishly giddy tone, “What are we having tomorrow night?”

 

The chimera thought about it and deadpanned, “I guess I’m going to learn how to cook empty Styrofoam and plastic containers.We haven’t been grocery shopping.”

 

Jordan felt the heat of embarrassment flash across his skin as he replied apologetically, “I forgot.I’m sorry, Theo.Do you want to take my debit card and pick up some things tomorrow or should we head into town tonight?”

 

The deputy watched the lights dance in the chimera’s greys before he replied, “I’d rather go to the store with you.That way we both get something we want to eat.”

 

Jordan nodded his head and a large yawn escaped as he spoke, “Okay, just let me get changed and we can go.”

 

As Parrish darted towards his room, Theo called out, “It’s late Jordan.I can get the shopping done tomorrow.”

 

The hellhound couldn’t fight the next wave of exhaustion as he released an even louder and longer yawn.“Thanks, Theo.”

 

The deputy stepped back into his room and cleaned himself up, making sure to set the lump of melted copper on his nightstand before he went to bed.

 

_Theo is accustomed now to his new sleeping schedule. He doesn’t sleep much but it’s still worth more than the night’s he had spent in his truck. It wasn’t easy for him to feel at least a little bit safe around Jordan. The hellhound, Theo could deal with the creature more easily day-by day._

 

_The chimera was watching a boring comedy when his ears picked up the harsh, ragged breathing of Jordan. Theo did not pay too much attention to it at first, it might be just a regular nightmare. He almost nodded off in the middle of the movie when he heard the screaming, a loud thud from Jordan’s bedroom. He almost fell off of the couch as he hurried to the room, pushing the door open in haste._

 

Jordan blinked his eyes against the harsh red that pierced his lids as he sat up, the bits of sand clinging to the sides of his hands and no doubt the backs of his sleeves.The familiar weight of plates and a vest pulled on his shoulders.As he struggled against the cumbersome bulk, he heard the light-hearted comment of a man he knew well, a man he’d spent almost endless months around.“Jordan, are you really trying to get a nap in before our next mission? The LT might not like that.”

 

He pulled himself to his feet, swiping the dirt off his hands against the sides of his salt stained grey digital camos.He looked to his left and saw the smile and mischievous twinkle in his friend’s rich blue eyes.Jordan threw the enthusiasm back, “You mean like how the LT likes the fact that your additional medical pouch only carries two Pepsis from the kitchen, Dave?”

 

The thin form of the man, almost enveloped by the overbearing armor, leaned the slightest bit forward as he fought back a genuine laugh, “I am not getting caught in sector without one.You never know when we’ll get stuck at a point for hours.”

 

He laughed to himself as another soldier jogged to his position, breaking away from the horseshoe of soldiers gathered for the mission brief.His clear blue eyes fell on Jordan and he said, “Sergeant, do you want me to take point this mission?”

 

Jordan couldn’t hold back the laughter before he replied, “Camden, we are a specialized unit, you can call me Jordan.And you are too green to take point.I’ll probab- “

 

Dave interrupted, a bit irritated, “You took point the last two missions Jordan.I’m not carrying the suit.Damn, 80 lbs. of useless, dead weight.”

 

Jordan glared at his friend, “It’s not useless.It makes disarming the devices safer.”

 

Dave retorted, “If by safer you mean smelling your ball sweat while trying to disconnect wires wearing oven mitts.Then yeah, safer.Plus, when’s the last time you wore it?”

 

Camden looked to the two men and said, “I’ll wear the suit.”

 

Jordan placed his hand on Camden’s shoulder, the younger man standing about a head taller, “No, Camden, you won’t.Last time, you wore it the entire mission and almost heat CATed out.Not risking it.You’ll provide support for the LT while Dave carries the suit.”

 

Dave lightheartedly replied, “Fuck you Jordan, I don’t want to carry the damn thing.You carry it.”

 

Jordan tilted his head slightly and remarked, “Do I have to pull rank, Corporal?”

 

Dave leaned towards Jordan, a grin on his face, “I don’t care if you pull your pud, I don’t want to carry the suit.”

 

He couldn’t hold back the laughter.He outranked the guys, but something about serving for so many months together, having each other’s backs in a combat zone causes parts of the discipline to blur.He reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper pog with 25 cents written on one side and a picture of a tank running over a car on the other.He commented, “Coin flip then.You call it.Winner gets to choose.”

 

Dave nodded, and Jordan flipped the coin.He leaned his head back as his eyes followed the coin, the brightness of the sun obscuring it.The sky flashed, and his senses jerked elsewhere. 

 

He felt the cool stream of air condition and he was in complete darkness.A small sound, the creak of a board, maybe. 

 

_The room was incredibly hot when Theo got in, almost like a sauna._

 

When he blinked he saw Dave’s smile, “I told you I wasn’t going to carry the suit today.Enjoy the mission, Jordy!”

 

_Jordan wasn’t in his bed, but curled up in a corner, screaming ‘Dave’ over and over again. But those eyes, those burning fiery orbs weren’t Jordan’s. It hurt the chimera to see the other man like that, crumbling down in front of his eyes._

 

His vision blurred and only came back when he felt the heavy bubble suit around his body.The tension strap that wrapped around his midsection scratched and rubbed filth from the uniform into his skin through his sweat soaked t shirt.The gentle hum of the oxygen relay box sent waves of relief but also made it, so it was never really quiet.The bubble dome over his head created an odd feeling like he was watching things happen around him, but he wasn’t a part of them.

 

His eyes went to Dave as the man stepped towards a device that the security detail spotted.He glanced back and saw the men taking up defensive positions, kneeling next to wispy trees or obscuring themselves behind bushes.He turned back to Dave and saw his friend had knelt next to the device.He called out, “How does it look?”

 

Dave snorted as he responded, his voice muffled through the suit, “We’ll be moving along shortly, Jordy.You didn’t need to put on the suit.”

 

His heart pounded in his chest as he watched his friend work from a distance, only noticing finite arm movements and shifts in his shoulders.After impossibly long, or only a few minutes, Dave leaned back and twisted his body to face Jordan, throwing up a thumbs up.

 

The sound caught him.

 

_“Jordan,” Theo breathed as he knelt in front of the hellhound, touching his arms. His skin was burning._

 

The gentle whirring of metal spinning against metal.Going from a really slow click to hundreds at once.He screamed, “Secondary!” but the poof of dust formed around Dave and his friend fell over.He pushed against the suit and air as he ran to Dave and muttered, “No, no, no, no!”

 

Jordan fell to his knees and pulled up Dave’s shoulders and supported the back of his neck.The man looked disoriented as he asked, “What happened?”

 

Jordan pleaded through the dome that seemed to try to muffle his words, “David, are you alright?”

 

Dave gave a grin as crimson fluid began to lace his lips.Jordan cupped his cheeks after he slowly laid Dave back down and screamed for a medic.He desperately whispered to his friend, “Hang in the Dave.Stay with me.”

 

Dave’s eyes fluttered open lazily before they closed, and he coughed the words, speckling blood on the glass dome, “Jordy.You have to carry the suit.”

 

Jordan shook the man’s face and pleaded, “Say something Dave!”

 

_“Dave?!” The hellhound’s eyes focused on Theo’s face. The chimera felt the burning sensation of the hellhound’s touch on both his cheeks, under his ears and his jaw. “Say something Dave!” The older yelled, eyes searching Theo’s face._

 

He didn’t pick up on the sounds, the pinging of rounds nearby until Camden screamed, “Sergeant!You have to find cover!”

 

Jordan leaned towards Dave, his hands almost clamping the man’s face through the gloves, “Dave?Dave?OPEN YOUR EYES!DAVE!”

 

_“I’m here.” He did not try to reason with the hound. He had to focus on bringing Jordan back before he couldn’t bear the pain anymore. He was trained to ignore the pain caused by hellhound fire but what the Doctors used was nothing like this. “You are here. With me.” The chimera said as he grabbed both of Jordan’s burning wrists, putting as much pressure on them as he could, pushing through the burning sensation._

 

_“You are not him.” The hound growled but his eyes seemed to flicker as Theo talked to him continuously until Jordan’s eyes were looking back at him._

 

He tried to blink away the tears, as the smell of burning flesh caught his nose, and he was in the darkness again.His body was covered in sweat and his eyes were locked with a pair of pure golden ones.His hands felt warm against the man’s cheeks and he almost instinctively pulled them back and whispered, “Dave?”

 

_“Theo...” the older breathed as he jumped back, scooting away from the chimera like he himself had been burned._

 

_“Are you alright?” Theo asked as he inched closer to Jordan on his knees._

 

_“I hurt you.” Jordan said, horror written all over his face. Theo knew he had to play it off somehow. This was not about him, he can deal with his burns later. They were not that bad anyways. “I burned your face.” Parrish said, his voice shaky, not meeting Theo’s eyes._

 

_“These? I’m a clumsy cook.” The chimera scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Let’s get you back to bed.” Theo said on a hushed voice and helped Jordan up and back to his bed. Parrish was still too hot; the chimera’s skin still tingled a little where he touched the older. He went to the kitchen and filled a glass with water for the hellhound, mindful of the temperature. Too cold would hurt Jordan in this state. He gave the glass to Jordan and waited for him to drink. “Try to catch some sleep.” Theo squeezed the other’s shoulder as he left the room._

 

The chimera’s weak explanation didn’t get far.He knew what he smelled.Knew what he saw.He didn’t want to look at Theo’s face.He lost control.He couldn’t control Cerberus and it frightened and embarrassed him.

 

After Theo helped him back to his bed, he pulled the sheet around him and sat, rocking gently on the mattress.Without thinking, he reached over and grabbed the lump of copper and rubbed it between his fingertips.

 

He felt the slick of the layer of perspiration that covered his body, his limbs drained as if he’d ran every once of energy out of his body.He knew in his mind that what he saw wasn’t real or was real but was a memory of what happened.The problem was his heart. 

 

The sun felt hot, the wind carried the scents of a place he hadn’t step foot on in years.The smiles and laughter seemed so real.But so did the explosion.It wasn’t loud.They don’t have to be loud.The shrapnel that tore into the side of his friend, extinguishing his life, didn’t care if it was too quiet or too loud.It didn’t care at all.

 

Jordan cared.The whispered name from the blood lined lips, “Jordy”.The last phrase, “You have to carry the suit.”Jordan wished that all he carried was the 80 lbs. suit.No, he carried something heavier.Something that choked his ability to breath and caused quiet lines of moisture to travel the contours of his face.

 

He shook his head, his eyes going to the alarm clock that rested on the nightstand.He’d have to get ready for work soon.He didn’t want to step out of the room.He didn’t want to face the world.He mashed the copper word “Enduring” into his palm as he tried to steel his nerves. 

 

He’d done this song and dance before.Put on the face for the world.Something he could that Cerberus for.He never looked that worn down, that tired.Unless he just went toe to toe with the Beast, but those times had passed. 

 

He’d served his purpose.Now what was he?The smiling, chipper deputy?The former staff sergeant that worked his fingertips around demolitions in the same maudlin way Hawkeye Pierce would work on a soldier?Or was he the hellhound?Forever surrounded by dead.Right now, he was none of those things.

 

He was the weak, broken man that just hurt the young man he was, no, is trying to help.Who does that?Who burns a man who was just trying to see what the screams were about?Who has so little control that he didn’t even realize until the skin sizzled? 

 

And those golden eyes.Theo stared back at him, clearly controlling his reaction to the pain he must’ve felt.Not a stare of disdain or anger, but concern.That young man wanted to make sure he was alright and was willing to fight through excruciating pain for it.

 

Jordan began his spiral of self-hatred as his phone notification went off.He reached for it on the nightstand and read the message:

 

**Sheriff Stilinski- The schedule is wrong.You have today off.See you tomorrow.**

 

The schedule was never wrong.Just like it wasn’t wrong on the date of Claudia’s death.Certain things showed the humanity of his workplace by the blind eyes given so that people could mourn and overcome things in peace.

 

He hoped Theo would get some sleep.Hoped he hadn’t added another thing to the man’s list of acceptable treatments for crimes that he’s desperately tried to right or at least show that he wasn’t the same man anymore. 

 

He didn’t think he could face him today.He’d stay in his room, his place of refuge.He just couldn’t stomach any more guilt.How many times would he fail before he lost it, before he gave up?He didn’t know.He knew that Camden was the other that would haunt him soon.He hadn’t tried to speak to Isaac, the young man’s closest living relative.Another way he failed.For today though, he had his bed, his regrets, the hound, and the dead eyes and faces of times past.

 

_Theo went to the bathroom to look at his wounds and he realized only then that his eyes were still burning amber, but he couldn’t really do much about it, not while being in pain. Looking over himself he noticed that his side was still red at the point of contact, but nothing bad just like after you have a hot bath. His palms were a little burnt but that would be healed by morning. The chimera examined his face lastly. There were only two wounds, mirroring each other on each side that were bad, he needed to clean those out. He found the supplies he needed under the sink and worked fast to be ready before dawn._

 

_It took him more time than he would have expected. Hellhound burns do hurt like hell, pun intended, and it’s not easy to clean them. Each with the wet cloth felt like agony. It surprised him when he went back to the kitchen and saw Jordan’s breakfast still on the counter. It was not like him to bail on work. But this time Theo maybe understood why. Still, he felt like he shouldn’t leave the other man to turn in on himself. Those few stupid little burns were not worth it, and Theo did not hold Jordan responsible for them._

 

_He inched closer to Jordan’s bedroom door and listened closely, trying to make out any sounds. From the frequency of the older man’s breathing Theo knew that he was not asleep, so he knocked once gently. When no answer came he pushed the door open, uninvited, and inched closer to the other man. He was pretending to be asleep._

 

_“So,” Theo started as he got comfortable on the hellhound’s bed. “Since you are not at work we could go and get some groceries.” He looked over at Parrish. A small, muffled, half groan half whine came from under the blanket. “Move your ass or we are eating roasted clouds for dinner.” The chimera glared at the lump of blankets and got up from the bed with an exasperated sigh. “Don’t make me pull you out of bed.”_

 

_“Fine, I’m up.” Jordan grumbled, and Theo watched as the other sat on the edge of the bed. He still had the black, ash-like soot on his skin and he still tried to avoid eye contact._

 

_“Hey,” Theo said as he stood in front of Jordan, grabbed the older’s chin and raised his head gently. “Can we just go back to normal? I mean I won’t tell anyone about what I saw. So can we not act like we had sex, and this is the morning after?” The chimera raised an eyebrow as Jordan tried to open his mouth to argue. In the end Parrish let out a heavy, troubled sigh but gave Theo a small nod. “Great, I’m driving.”_


	3. Chapter 3

The trip to the grocery store went well, Theo did most of the talking while Jordan just looked at food and put things in the cart.He heard the whispers from the cashiers and stockers since he usually shopped alone.He didn’t know whether to feel pathetic that people paid attention to his loneliness or smile because Theo was with him.The chimera was smiles and bubbly which really threw him off.When was Theo like this?Was this the mask the chimera wore to draw people in? 

 

He didn’t question it, just noticed.Every time he looked a Theo, he saw the wounds.So it was difficult for him to smile.He did enjoy being there with him.Theo was trying hard to help him.No ulterior motive, just trying to help him.Jordan whispered a low “thank you” as they walked back to Theo’s truck.

 

When they got home, they carried the plastic bags into the kitchen.After setting them on the counter next to the refrigerator, Theo said, “I think some fruit fell out of the bags in the truck.I’m going to go check.”

 

_Grocery shopping was something Theo rarely did. Almost never. That’s why he wanted Jordan to be there with him so desperately. Buying food for himself was one thing but buying it for a household of two? Things that did not spoil easily, baked goods, meat, ingredients for certain dishes? He was a little lost. He let Jordan pick most of it while Theo got the fruits and vegetables. He always looked at Jordan before putting them into the cart, it was not his own money to spend after all._

 

_It was a strangely normal thing to do, something that made him forget all the bullshit they had to deal with. He forgot about his situation, about the hound - everything, and just acted as if he were just a normal young man shopping with his… Friend. He just wanted to be himself, for once. These people were total strangers to him. No one looked at the chimera or either of them with fear in their eyes. Theo noticed concern here and there that he did not know where to place._

 

_He noticed a weird thing about himself: he talked a lot when there was no one to impress. Theo knew that right now what Jordan needed was distraction. So he tried his best to keep Parrish’s mind occupied._

 

_“What a cute couple!” The chimera heard from the end of the aisle, just a faint whisper between two elderly customers. He knew that Jordan must have heard them as well from the faint blush on his cheeks. Theo ducked his head and pulled his hand back, trying to act as if nothing happened. His hand did linger on Jordan’s bicep for a little too long. He felt odd. He felt hopeful but somehow Theo couldn’t imagine that a man like Jordan would ever choose someone like him._

 

_They drove home while listening to some country channel on the radio. Theo had to try hard not to sing along, he always had a soft spot for county songs. As they pulled up to their driveway Theo already heard and felt some fruits escape the paper bags in the back. He helped Jordan with the others and went back to get the fruit._

 

Jordan nodded and started putting things away.As he unloaded the bags and placed the food in the fridge, making sure to take out all the old take out containers, he saw it.Blue with red and blue icon.Unmistakable.The word bounced around in his head as his heartrate spiked.Dave’s voice.“Pepsi.”

 

His face flushed as his blood boiled at the sight of the canned beverages.Fight or flight hit, and he reacted.He grabbed the case, not realizing his claws had grown and the flimsy cardboard tore sending the 12 cans across the floor.Without thinking he started picking up cans and throwing them towards the sink.He managed to get most of them, but one rolled towards the door and he threw it out the front door.

 

The can flew out as he shouted, “What the fuck Theo?”He heard the chimera stomp into the house, his arms holding two apples and a peach as the chimera replied, his voice laced with annoyance, “You almost hit me, asshole.”

 

Jordan pointed at the cans in the sink and yelled, somehow louder, “Why the hell did we buy those!?!?”

 

He watched the chimera steel himself as he argued back, “I thought you might want- “

 

Jordan barely withheld the growl as his body heated up, “I will NEVER want those!”

 

He chest heaved as he stared into Theo’s face.The smug expression fell as he took a step towards the chimera.The pieces of fruit dropped to the floor as Theo took a step back.Jordan’s vision clouded with red for a moment before it cleared.His mind focused and he noticed.

 

The defiance was gone.The chimera’s face paled from what it was moments ago.He could see the tiny twitches of Theo’s fingertips as his eyes moved with precision, preparing to react. Parrish knew that look. The look from his coworkers. The look from his family. He fought against his own emotional well as he barely whispered, a stark contrast from his yelling which shook the rafters, “Are you afraid, Theo?”

 

The chimera slowly nodded his head and Jordan swallowed difficultly as he asked even quieter, his voice filled with doubt, “Of me?”

 

Jordan's eyes darted over Theo's face, looking for some sign, any sign that he wasn't the monster he always thought he was deep down but all he found was fear.Fear in a young man that he'd began to develop feelings for.A young man that others called a heartless monster, but in Jordan's presence, right now, he was a scared kid.Jordan let out a sigh.One born of the despair that he might've been worse than the Dread Doctors.At least the Doctors never gave Theo hope.

 

_“What the fuck Theo?!” The chimera heard Jordan’s angry voice from the porch and something zoom past his head like a small, blue hand grenade. A can of Pepsi._

 

_He watched the Hellhound go back inside, stunned for a second, then he felt his own anger rise. Theo did nothing but help the other through the whole day. So why the hell did Jordan suddenly had to yell at him? Over some stupid beverages?!_

 

_He tried to argue but he realized something - this was not the hound’s anger. The Hellhound wouldn’t go after him just because he was annoyed with Theo or out of his own anger because Cerberus is just aneutral being, a means to an end. That much Theo had learned about the ancient one. That man in front of him, the anger pouring from him? It’s pure Jordan. Theo hunched his shoulders and immediately covered, his body language screaming pure fear. He made himself appear smaller on instinct, his wolf whining deep in his chest. The whole situation reminded him of his past, when much younger self displeased the Dread Doctors._

 

_“I’m sorry,” Theo said as things started to make sense. “I didn’t know.” But at that moment he did. All the anger? It was reflecting something. Those little blue cans reminded Jordan of something that had to be in connection with his nightmare. The chimera steeled himself and mentally shook his shoulders as his wolf would shake it’s fur out and got a trash bag from under the counter to put the Pepsi cans in, leaving Jordan standing there, frozen in place. It was still a bad day for the Hellhound, Theo just wanted to help him get through it. Even if it meant that he had to swallow his pride._

 

_The chimera got used to doing the chores around the house even if Jordan never asked him. They bantered a lot because there were some things Parrish liked to be done in a certain way, like some items that Theo did not fold right. Or the tools he did not put back into their place. But these were all small things and they never had a real fight after the 'Pepsi-incident', which the chimera was grateful for._

 

_Meanwhile Theo started to spend some more time with Jordan bit by bit. He stayed next to the older man as they watched some shitty, boring late-night shows each and every night. He still cooked for the hellhound each and every day. The difference is that he did not deny that anymore which made Jordan strangely happy, even after bad days at the office. Theo never pried just welcomed Parrish with a tidy home and a fresh, warm meal and those massages that turned the hellhound into putty under his hands._

 

_After a few weeks he felt comfortable enough to push at Jordan’s boundaries. Nothing too obvious of course. Just a wink here and there, a lingering touch. A pair of sweats that were a little too tight or walking around shirtless. He wanted to catch the breaking point, to know how far he could get with this, but Jordan seemed either neutral or amused, the second one angering the chimera each and every time. He did not know why Jordan always rejected him when the slightest little whiffs of arousal always hung around the hellhound._

 

_Without better things to do Theo started to fix things around the house. Small things at first, nothing major. First, he fixed the door of one of the counters that almost fell off. Then came the sink in the bathroom and the squeaky back door. Some of the windows did not open entirely, that had been just as easy as the counter door._

 

One habit changed, a habit that others noticed quickly as the sight of the hound and the chimera became a regular occurrence at the supermarket.It became their time, their date of sorts.

 

Jordan couldn't wait to go shopping.He purposefully bought the smaller containers of food so that it could all fit in the fridge, even though Theo said he could make the larger containers fit.Jordan liked to go to the store with Theo.He liked their banter.He liked the way other people would look at them.He liked feeling normal.He liked feeling normal with Theo.He liked feeling _human_ with Theo.

 

Jordan glanced at the bananas in his hand as Theo grabbed the bunch with the largest, firmest bananas and grinned as he said, "These.Those are small and soft and just won't do."

 

Jordan couldn't hold back the embarrassing blush as Theo's eyes twinkled with his devilishly adorable grin.Wait.Did he just think that Theo's grin was adorable?Yeah.But it is.That's a fact.

 

Jordan watched Theo walk towards the peaches and grab for one and decided that two could play this game.As Theo walked back towards the cart, a simple contented smile on his face, Jordan stepped to the peaches and grabbed the freshest, largest one.He stared at Theo, holding the peach until the chimera looked at him and asked, "What is it, Jordy?"

 

Jordan tried to sound funny, flirty, and maybe a bit horny, as he said, "Theo, you've got to make sure the peaches are good and ripe."He slightly squeezed the fruit and took a deep smell as he brought it close to his face."A nice, large, firm peach.No one likes a mushy peach.Theo.And don't mind the fuzz.A fuzzy peach is a good peach."He tried his grin and saw the bit of red blossom on the chimera's face.Theo stumbled over the words as he muttered, "You l-like a fuzzy peach?"Jordan widened his grin, "I love a fuzzy peach"

 

They shared their giggles and comments as they walked down the aisles.Their grocery trips involved more flirting and staring at each other than actually figuring out what they wanted to buy.They heard the whispers from the workers, “The cute couple is here.”“They are downright shameless.”“Who do you think takes and who receives?”“They’re hot and cute together.Why do they get to be so lucky?”

 

After they finished putting away the groceries, cooking dinner, and eating, they relaxed on the couch in front of the tv.The hours waned, and Theo slumped into Jordan’s side as he fell asleep.Jordan looked down at the chimera’s face.He appeared to be blissfully asleep, as his breathing gently whistled.Jordan couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his face.

 

It wasn’t long before the deputy leaned his head back and joined the chimera as he fell asleep with the young man’s warm body curled into his side. 

 

Jordan’s eyes opened to a fiery orange glow as he turned his gaze to the chimera.Theo shuffled, his face contorted with pain as Cerberus watched.

 

_Theo was careful about his new sleeping schedule. He slept exactly as much as he needed to function. The problem with such a carefully planned system is that if there is just a minimal change than it can break easily. Just like on a sunny, pleasantly warm day when Jordan decided that he would stay home and go on one of their regular grocery-dates._

 

_It still amazed him how much he liked going into that small store with Jordan. It was nothing special and yet it was the best place to be outside their home. Especially after the hellhound found his courage to flirt right back. It was something Theo never had the chance to get used to, because it’s one thing doing it but being on the receiving end of such attention? That is something that made Theo Raeken blush._

 

_By the time they put everything away and they ate some leftovers Theo was completely worn. All he wanted to do was to lay down on the couch and sleep the day off. The only problem with it was that he couldn’t do that while Jordan was at home. He never told the hellhound about his nightmares of Tara._

 

_Theo liked to think that he was in control but there were times when he couldn’t be prepared. He faintly heard the sounds of the show in the background, Jordan’s low chuckles and whispers. He felt the hellhound’s radiating body heat and that was enough to make Theo fall asleep._

 

_He welcomed the familiar feeling of being dragged down to the pit of his own hell where only misery and helplessness awaited him. That, and his sister, or at least the demon she became while Theo was in hell with her. It was familiar to him. The morgue, that damned morgue. The torture should have ended when they brought him back from hell. He knew that he didn’t deserve it, any of it. The life he had, that Jordan gifted him, the happiness of having someone look at him as a person? Those are just illusions and Tara and her torture became his reality every time Theo closed his eyes._

 

_But this time Theo felt a strange sensation: as his sister began to tear his chest apart he felt a burning sensation. Pain like he never felt before, that seemed too real to be just a part of a wicked nightmare. The chimera opened his eyes as he woke up with a loud scream, the smell of his own burning flesh making him gag. Cerberus finally decided to end his task and take him. He was just a means to an end after all. Maybe he was the reason Jordan took him in the first place, the hellhound’s guidance._

 

_“It’s okay,” Theo heard himself whisper through the pain, accepting his fate as he looked into Cerberus’ fiery orbs. “You don’t have to stop.” He mumbled, grabbing the hellhound’s wrist with both hands._

 

_“Bear my eternal mark, chimera.” He heard the ancient entity’s otherworldly voice, fading, as the hellhound raised his hand from his chest. Theo gathered the last remaining ounces of his strength and wrapped himself up in his blanket, turning away from Cerberus’ burning gaze before he passed out from the excruciating pain of the hellhound burn._

 

Jordan looked to Theo, the chimera looked pale and appeared to be shaking, ever so slightly.He felt a chill travel up from the hardwood floors and enter his bones through his feet.He didn't remember why he was asleep next to Theo on the couch, but he knew what he felt then.Jordan asked, a bit hopeful, but his voice filled with concern, "Theo, I know it's cold and uncomfortable out here on the couch.Come share my bed.I keep the room pretty toasty."He quickly stuttered over his words, "But just to sleep.I'm not.I don't know."The deputy scratched his head, his face going red as conflicting emotions attacked him.

 

"It's not like I-” He continued to stumble as he watched the small grin form on the chimera's face."You know what I'm saying, right?"

 

Jordan could’ve sworn he saw a small smile cross Theo’s face as he helped the young man to his feet and guided him to his bed.He pulled back the covers for Theo before he walked to the other side of the bed and shed his lounge pants, so he only wore a pair of worn and faded blue plaid boxers.He slid into the bed and looked to Theo as the other man curled up near the edge.He whispered, “It’s alright if you want to sleep closer.I put off a lot of body heat.”He showed a gentle smile as Theo glanced over and slid inches closer to the deputy.It wasn’t long before their heat and their scent lulled Jordan into a relaxing sleep.

 

_He’s being woken up by Parrish’s concerned voice and the next thing Theo knew was him pulling a shirt over his head before Jordan can notice anything. The chimera stumbled on his feet as he followed the hellhound to his bedroom and all but fell onto the soft mattress. He could only hope that he wouldn’t get another nightmare that night._

 

Jordan glanced over, somehow during the night he'd shifted his arm and pulled the chimera tight into the pocket of his shoulder.Theo felt off though, covered in a light sweat.The chimera blinked his eyes slowly and looked up at the hound with a small smile and a twinkle in his eyes of true relief as he whispered in a haze, "She's really gone."

 

Jordan asked curiously, “Who’s gone, Theo?”Before the chimera gave a response, he noticed the flinch of pain and his sleep addled mind started putting the pieces together.Then Theo’s lips parted, and an uncharacteristic phrase drifted from his lips, “I’m so cold, Cerberus.”As the chimera buried his face and body further against Jordan’s skin, it clicked.His heartrate jumped as Jordan said, “You’re sick or hurting.You shouldn’t be either.I’m going to call Deaton.”He reached across the bed and grabbed his cell.He quickly called Alan and when the vet picked up, “Deaton, this is Jordan.We might have a situation- “He stopped speaking when he saw Theo lost consciousness as he held the hellhound’s torso.He pulled Theo into his arms as he slid off the bed.He frantically spoke, “Wake up, Theo.Theo, I need you to open your eyes.”

 

The deputy heard Alan on the other side, “Jordan.Bring him to the clinic.I’ll be there shortly.”

 

With too much adrenaline rushing he replied, “Thank you Deaton.”

 

The hellhound frantically whipped Theo’s legs back and forth as he held his body tight against his chest and looked for everything he might need.He almost yelled to his phone, “Call Papa Smurf.”He knew he heard the slightest chuckle come from the shivering chimera.

 

After two rings Noah’s voice was heard, “Parrish, it’s early.What’s going on?”

 

Jordan’s voice spiked with fear and helplessness, "Sheriff, I can't make it to the office now.I'm going to be late.It's Theo.I've got to make sure. "

 

Noah immediately and forcefully asked, "What did he do? Do I need to send back up?"

 

Jordan almost yelled into the phone, "I've got him Sheriff.I'm going to make sure everything is alright."

 

Noah replied, his voice controlled, “Just be careful.”

 

Like he was trained and conditioned, Jordan replied, “Will do Sheriff.”

 

He lifted his head as he looked around the room and noticed all he’d accomplished was knocking over the lamp and twisting the sheets off the bed.The phone slid from his shoulder as he grabbed the keys to the house and ran into the living room.He looked to the door and managed to grab his beige bomber jacket and the keys to Theo’s truck as he ran out the front door, leaving it completely open.

 

Parrish drove like a man possessed as he whipped the truck down the quiet back roads of Beacon Hills.He kept looking back to Theo, who he laid across the backseat, covered in blankets and draped the jacket over the mound.Parrish squeezed the chimera’s hand as he drove with one hand, barreling towards the clinic.His breathing hitched as he squeezed but Theo didn’t squeeze back.

 

Jordan almost wrecked the truck as he skidded it into the parking lot and occupied three spaces diagonally.He quickly threw open the doors and rushed Theo to the back entrance.He kicked the door with his bare feet and only then did he realize he was carrying the chimera wearing only his boxer shorts.

 

_It was cold. So cold that he felt himself shivering like a leaf. It was strange since he felt a large body beneath him, a muscled arm around his shoulders. He inhaled Jordan’s familiar scent and snuggled closer. The hellhound should be warmer than him. Theo was so cold that he wouldn’t have minded Cerberus’ presence in that moment. It was Jordan’s grounding, familiar, safe scent that made Theo realize something: he did not have a nightmare. He slept without a glance of Tara in his dream. A dreamless sleep._

 

_“She’s really gone.” He looked up at Jordan’s eyes, a huge grin tugging at his lips, the older’s brows furrowed. But despite his happiness, Theo couldn’t believe how cold he still was. “I’m so cold, Cerberus.” He whispered as he hugged the hellhound closer and tried to bury his face to the older’s shoulder with a small, pained whine._

 

_The next time Theo came to he was being lifted off of the bed and carried out of the bedroom. He tried to snuggle as close to Jordan as he could in his delirious state. Theo did not understand the panic in Parrish’s voice. He should be happy that the chimera is all right and that he would never have to face his sister in his dreams. Why is he running around with him like a mad man? He could get used to being carried around like that, it felt nice to be this close to the other man, especially when all he craved was human contact._

 

_He barely remembered being put into the backseat of his truck and being covered by multiple blankets. The next thing the chimera was aware of that he was being laid down on a cold metal table, his head being eased down gently on the hard surface by a large hand._

 

Jordan didn’t even have a chance to breath as they rushed Theo inside and on to the examination table.Deaton spouted orders and the good soldier followed them.As he rushed to get towels from the back, he saw the vet looking under Theo’s shirt.Jordan asked, “Did something hurt him?Do you know what’s wrong?”

 

Deaton dropped the shirt and looked back to Jordan.Theo began to sit up and Deaton called out, “Jordan, help me keep him still.”

 

The hellhound dropped the towels and ran to Theo’s side.The two braced the young man’s torso and slowly pressured him to lay back down.Jordan swallowed his fear and muttered, “He’s burning up, Deaton.”

 

Alan looked to Theo as they held him down and ordered, calmly but firmly, “Soak those towels.We need to bring his temperature down.”

 

Jordan whispered, “Be alright, Theo” before he ran to the towels and picked them up.As he stood, Deaton said, “There is a basin near the kennels.Use it.”

 

Jordan dutifully answered, “Yes sir” before he carried them towards the back.

 

_Theo barely recognized the Druid’s calm but somewhat concerned voice, asking Jordan a lot of questions that the chimera could barely make out. His head was clear enough for him to try and sit up, or at least Theo had thought until he felt both the hellhound’s and the druid’s hands on him, keeping him from falling back down onto the metal surface. He looked at Deaton with pleading eyes as the other asked him about what he felt. The Druid was a clever man indeed because the next time Theo looked up from his lap Jordan was gone._

 

_“What happened Theo?” Alan asked the boy as he put both his hands on the chimera’s cheeks to help him keep his head upright._

 

_“He took her away Deaton!” Theo told the druid with a crazed smile, his eyes shining._

 

_“Who? What are you talking about, Mr. Raeken?” Deaton asked as he examined the chimera, his brows furrowed. The Druid pulled Theo’s shirt off and laid the chimera back down, so he could work on the burn, bandage it before the hellhound could see it._

 

_“Cerberus took Tara.” Theo breathed as he felt all his strength leave his body and he let himself fall to the quiet darkness of unconsciousness._

 

Deaton barely finished cleaning, applying the medicine, and bandaging the wound before Jordan rushed back in with the towels.His eyes went to the bandage and he asked, “Did something hurt him?His chest?”

 

Alan shook his head, “I used these herbs to help bring down his fever.The bandage should hold them in place.”

 

The vet took some of the towels and began to place them across the chimera’s exposed body.He looked to Jordan, “If you go into the closet next to my office, there should be a change of clothes.Scott usually kept an outfit or two and I’m sure he wouldn’t mind letting you borrow one given the circumstances.”

 

After Jordan finished putting on a pair of Scott’s old lacrosse training sweats, he stepped back into the examination room and asked, “Is he going to be alright?”

 

Deaton nodded slowly as he watched Theo, “He’ll be fine.Once his fever breaks.”

 

Jordan took a step closer, fear still pushing him, “But what caused it?”

 

Deaton pursed his lips as he took a moment before he replied, “I have an idea, but I think it would be prudent to monitor his recovery before we try to answer that question.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan gets help from Deaton

Chapter 4

 

 

_The chimera felt like he had just woken up from a coma with the worst hangover ever. His head hurt, and his chest felt weird, and why were there wet towels all over him? As he looked up he saw the operating light above him and he fell back on the metal table, waiting for the clicking noises of the Dread Doctors. Did the Doctors cut his chest open? Take Tara’s heart from him?_

_“What are we cutting today, Doctors?” He aimed for a confident attitude. There was no use for fear, never had been. Begging got him nowhere, it just annoyed the Dread Doctors, so he endured. Every cut and every new wound, being laid open on the metal table. He will heal. Maybe he could get some painkillers later if he was a good boy and he took everything without making a sound. The Surgeon liked to work in silence._

_It had been a delirious dream, all of it. Parrish, Cerberus, his safe and quiet new life. It was all his own mind’s games. Probably from the pain of his latest operation. He wanted something good for once. Theo shed one stray teardrop, he couldn’t believe that everything was his own twisted mind’s creation._

_“There are no Doctors anymore, Mr. Raeken.” The chimera heard Deaton’s calm, reassuring voice and felt the older’s hand brush back his hair on his forehead, checking his temperature with a cold hand. He heard a chair’s legs squeak and saw Jordan appear next to him. So it wasn’t just a hallucination?_

_“I promise I’ll be good.” Theo got up suddenly, towels falling from his chest as he hugged the hellhound’s neck desperately, nosing the older’s neck and inhaling his familiar scent. Safe. As the movement strained his chest wound things started to come back: falling asleep next to Jordan, Cerberus burning his chest, Deaton dressing the wound. It was still blank for the most part._

_“He’s still delirious.” Theo heard the Druid from behind him. “He should stay until he gets- “No. No more doctors, even if Deaton was a safe one. He just wanted to sleep and heal, to be left alone, preferably in Jordan’s bed._

_“Take me home, please…” He whispered and felt the hellhound pull away. Theo whined at the loss of contact only to be engulfed in Jordan’s slightly too big bomber jacket, surrounded by the other male’s scent._

Jordan hated that Theo thought he was back with the Dread Doctor’s as he heard the resigned question, presented with an air of confidence.  He stood from the chair and walked to the chimera and almost instinctually let his hand slip to the chimera’s. 

As Deaton explained, Jordan’s attention was locked on Theo.  The gentle shaking of the man’s body.  The obvious fear as Theo’s eyes still darted, looking for unseen figures and danger.  He knew his heart raced, his mouth went dry as he tried to think of anything to help his…friend.  When Theo threw his arms around him, he froze.  The words sounded like a scared child, “I promise I’ll be good.”

Jordan hugged him tightly and whispered lowly, “I’ve got you, Theo.  I’ll protect you.”  He almost didn’t hear Deaton’s statement, “He should stay here- “but he heard Theo’s quick response.  Without considering the words, he pulled back from Theo and grabbed the bomber and wrapped it around him.  He looked to Deaton, “He wants to go home, I’m taking him home.”

Alan lowered his brow with concern as Jordan scooped Theo into his arms, making sure the bandages stayed in place.  The vet stated, “I want to check on him later.”

Jordan smiled to Deaton, “Yes sir.  I’ll leave a key under the welcome mat in case I’m at work and Theo is asleep.”

He cradled the chimera against his chest and carried him towards the exit.  Deaton followed and opened the door, “Jordan.  He should be feeling better soon.”

The deputy nodded to the vet, “Thank you Alan.  I’m sorry I called you up so early.”

Deaton lightly chuckled, “Don’t worry about it Jordan.  I needed to get some work done at the clinic anyhow.”

 

_They drove home in silence, Theo felt the hellhound’s eyes on him, watching like a hawk. The chimera dwelled in the feeling of being cared for, even if it was just friendly concern, nothing more. He let Jordan help him get inside, leaning on the older, seeking his warmth._

_The house looked like a hurricane went over it, with all the shattered lightbulbs. Theo nodded obediently at everything Jordan said because he was too exhausted to argue and got into the older’s warm and comfortable bed, the hellhound’s scent hugging the chimera like a blanket, making him feel safe._

 

When they got home, Jordan tried to carry Theo across the threshold, but the chimera struggled, as more of his strength returned.  Jordan set Theo down, making sure his feet touched the front porch as the chimera slyly commented, "We aren't married yet.  You don't get to carry me over the threshold until there's a ring on my finger."

Jordan’s face blushed deeply as he opened the door.  He knew it was meant to be a joke, to lighten the mood but somehow his mind went to suits, a church, standing before everyone, standing at an altar with Theo.  He couldn’t miss how his heart skipped a beat.

Theo’s sarcastic laughter broke his daydream as he said, "Your wife is gonna lose his shit when he wakes up to this."

Jordan gasped as he stepped into the house.  His eyes widened as Theo surveyed the destruction in the house and counted the shards of broken glass on the floor.  Theo raised an eyebrow curiously as he looked to Jordan with a smug grin, "Looks like you were worried.  Do we have any functioning lamps left or did you bludgeon them all with my feet?"

Jordan nervously smiled as he replied, his face blushing a deep red, "I'm just glad you are home safe.  I can buy more lamps."

The hound guided Theo, around the broken glass, his hand resting at the small of the chimera’s back, as they walked to the bedroom.  He helped Theo get comfortable on the bed and said, “Don’t clean anything up while I’m at work.  You need to rest.”

He watched Theo nervously nibble his lower lip as he looked away and weakly answered, “Yes, Jordy.”

Jordan walked to the kitchen and grabbed a gallon of water and some meat jerky and crackers before he walked back into the bedroom and set them on the nightstand, where another tragic lamp once lived.  He said, “He’s something in case you get hungry.  I’m going to be back later this evening and Alan is probably going to come by to check on you.”

Theo nodded, and Parrish took that as a sign to get ready for work.

As Jordan finished getting dressed, he looked to the bed and saw Theo was fast asleep.  He walked over to the bed and gently brushed the strands of hair from Theo’s face.  He leaned forward and kissed Theo’s forehead.  It felt right.  As he walked towards the front door, he questioned why he did that.

_He was woken by the sound of someone stepping on the shards of broken lightbulbs, the steps careful but they still sounded ear piercing to Theo’s sensitive ears. The chimera sat up weakly as the bedroom door opened, revealing the Druid with his medical bag in one hand._

_“How are you feeling, Mr. Raeken?” Deaton asked as he waited for the chimera to drink some water before he checked the boy’s temperature with his hand._

_“I’m all right,” Theo shrugged, the movement making the room sway. “Still a little dizzy.” He admitted, his voice harsh as his throat was still dry._

_“I understand what you are trying to do Theo,” The chimera looked up abruptly, surprised at how concerned the druid sounded. “But a Hellhound is not a plaything. And hellhound burns are not easy to recover from, even for a supernatural being as you are._

_“I had worse.” He spat, immediately regretting his tone because so far Alan did nothing but help him._

_“If anything happens,” The druid started and got up with a heavy sigh. “Don’t hesitate to come to me for help.” Deaton looked at Theo with a raised eyebrow and only left after the chimera gave him a weak nod. “Oh and Theo,” He heard the older man’s voice from the kitchen. “I left the herbs you need for dressing your wound on the counter. You will need to change your bandage daily.” The chimera heard the front door close moments later._

_Theo got up slowly and headed for the shower because even if he loved that he smelled like the hellhound he did not like smelling sick. He grabbed some of Jordan’s clothes, only those he could still smell the hellhound on and got dressed, not really paying any attention to his hair. He heard a small ‘ding’ from the kitchen, rolling his eyes as it hit him: Jordan left his phone at home._

_Not just his phone, but he did not take any food with him to work in his hurry. Theo huffed and began to clean up the mess the hellhound made before he made 2 sandwiches. Nothing fancy, but still better than eating nothing. He put on Jordan’s bomber jacket knowing well that people were going to look at him like he had grown two heads for wearing something so unnecessarily warm._

When he made it to the office, the exhaustion and stress caught up to him.  He sat behind his desk, trying to process reports but his eyes wanted to pull themselves away from the computer.  Just after lunch Noah stepped out of his office and looked to Jordan.  He asked, “Why haven’t you returned any of my calls?”

The deputy’s eyes widened as he searched his pants and found he’d forgotten his phone at home.  He grumbled with fatigue, “I forgot it at home Sheriff.  Were they serious?”

Noah huffed as he replied, a bit of anger but mostly fatherly concern, “I was checking to see how things went with Theo.”

_He strode into the station wearing his usual confidence, but he could not fool the hellhound, not after so much time spent together. Theo knew that Jordan noticed that he wasn’t well, not fully and that despite not running a fever he still felt colder than he should have._

Almost on cue, Theo sauntered into the police station carrying a brown bag and Jordan’s phone.  The hellhound immediately stood up and Theo handed the objects to him with a smug, “You forgot your phone when you left.  Someone’s been trying to message you all morning.” 

Jordan smiled, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink as Theo continued, “Oh and I packed you lunch.”

Jordan nodded and softly said, “Thanks, Theo.”

The deputy placed the things on his desk. Noah sucked his teeth as his lips tightened, his eyes on Jordan and Theo as they smiled to one another nervously before Jordan met his intense gaze, "What kind of fresh hell is this?"  "Is this some kind of a joke?"

_"Is this some kind of a joke?” Theo had been anticipating the Sheriff’s reaction all the way to the station. The surprise, concern and anger in his scent all made sense to the chimera who scoffed at the older man, sending the room spiraling around him for a split second before he felt the hellhound’s hand grasp his own, anchoring him._

Jordan quickly replied, his tone serious, "Sheriff.  This isn't a joke.  Like I said on the phone.  I was taking care of Theo.  I had him in my arms."

Jordan’s hand searched for Theo’s and squeezed it as the Sheriff eyed them.

Noah argued, “I thought Theo was up to something, hurting someone.”

Jordan’s eyes flared as Theo looked away, wounded from the accusation.  He knew the chimera was still weak, even if he presented his usual bravado.  Theo looked cleaned up, his hair a bit poofy and soft from the shower but none of the gel the chimera usually used.  His face was still pale, and he had darker rings around his eyes.  Theo was even wearing Jordan’s bomber, loose fitting blue plaid shirt and a pair of his deep blue straight legged jeans.  Theo looked like a slightly smaller version of Jordan. 

The deputy placed his hand on Theo's forehead.  When the chimera's head felt normal, he slowly traced his fingertips and cupped the man's cheek.  He sounded confused but happy, "You don't feel feverish anymore." Theo softly smiled, “I’m feeling better now.”

_“I thought Theo was up to something, hurting someone.” Was the next thing he heard from the Sheriff, making him grit his teeth and look away from the older man. Of course that was what his first thought had been. That the chimera must have been up to something, he must have returned to his old ways and Parrish had to stop him. Of course that was the first thing everyone would have assumed._

_He turned his head into the touch, seeking more as Jordan checked his temperature, a shy smile tugging at Theo’s lips as he turned his head, nuzzling Jordan’s palm._

Theo lowered his head, biting his lower lip.  "Boys." Noah said as he cleared his throat, an eyebrow raising to his hairline

Jordan glanced towards the Sheriff but didn’t make eye contact, “Sorry, Sheriff.”

Noah rolled his eyes.  Before him stood two GROWN ASS MEN and they flirted like high school kids.  He wondered if they even realized they were doing it.

The Sheriff looked to Parrish's protective stance, the beige bomber that wrapped around Theo, a bit too big to be his own jacket, the sincere look of concern in the deputy's eyes and their hands, clasped as if they were prepared to face down a firing squad together.  He knew he wasn't looking at Theo alone and Jordan alone, but them together.  He released a sigh, one that prayed for some kind of sanity in the world or maybe just an explanation before he said, "Deputy, can I have a word with you in my office?"  Noah glanced to Theo and weakly added, "And your boyfriend too if he wants."

_He flopped down into the hellhound’s chair as he was left alone, sending a fanged smile into Ruiz’s direction._

Sheriff Stilinski called the deputy into his office and Parrish stepped inside as Theo sat in his chair at his desk.  Noah quickly closed the door and lower the blinds as he stepped back towards his desk.  He asked with a tone of fatherly concern, "What is going on between you and Theo?"

Jordan shook his head, the question seemed a bit off and he answered, "He stays with me.  We help each other.  That's what is going on."

The Sheriff looked back to Jordan, his brows furrowed as he asked curiously, "You two aren't dating?"

Jordan quickly answered, "No."  While the statement was true, it felt hollow.  It felt like the answer he knew he was supposed to give but not the answer he wanted to give.  He couldn't place when his feelings changed but he couldn't deny them anymore either.

_The chimera couldn’t deny that his heart raced as Noah said the word ‘boyfriend’. It was strange, how much he liked when strangers confused them as such but the fact that it was someone who knew them added something more to it. He just couldn’t figure out why he liked it so much. Or why Jordan’s quick ‘No’ to Noah’s question stung so badly that he had to get up and leave without a word._

Noah politely but incredulously asked, "Are you sure, son?"

Jordan replied quickly, "Yes, Sheriff.  I haven't taken Theo on a single date yet"

The sheriff nodded slowly as he replied, "Don't think I missed the "yet" in that statement, Parrish."

He asked the Sheriff, prodding for his friend's feelings, "How would you feel if we were?"

Noah took a deep breath as his eyes widened from the question.  He began, "I would have to understand that it's your life and your decision."

Jordan continued, "And?"

The silence hung in the air as Noah dealt with his conflicting emotions.

Noah sighed, "If you are safe and he makes you happy.  I might have to learn to accept it."

Days later, Jordan sat in the dusty backyard behind his home.  The area around his house was open, a sea of struggling to grow grasses and dirt, travelling for almost an acre to the edge of the forest.  Things looked greener towards the trees, but he knew why he picked this house, he liked the quiet.

He looked to the chimera to his front, sitting, cross legged on the dirt as he asked, a bit of annoyance in his voice, “Why do we need to be in the backyard?”

Theo raised an eyebrow and his mouth twitched as he replied, “Because you wanted to learn to control your hound better.  That’s why you asked.”

Jordan sighed and nodded, his eyes travelling over the faint discoloration that Theo’s cheeks held from the burns he gave him weeks ago.  He knew the chimera could pick up his signals, could smell his guilt but he tried his best to stick to Theo’s agreement.  He would not look at the chimera any differently.

Theo asked sternly, “Can you feel your hound, Jordan?”

The deputy closed his eyes and searched in his mind, in his body to touch base with the other being that occupied him.  He felt lost, like diving into a sea of pure darkness and shook his head.  He replied, “I can’t find it, Theo.”

Things felt weird, felt off as he didn’t remember the tactile sensation of movement and when he opened his eyes, he didn’t see Theo, but two faint glows.  Fierce glowing orange.

He stood up and ran towards them.  They seemed to slowly get closer as he pushed himself more.  He knew they were the key but also wondered how he wasn’t in control of his body.  He was worried.  Would the hound hurt Theo?  Cerberus didn’t have a reason to hurt Theo but that was of little comfort.  So he pushed forward, ran to the glowing orbs.

_It did not surprise Theo when Jordan asked him for help with controlling the hound. Jordan knew that the chimera was exceptionally good with control so of course he would try and teach Parrish everything he knew. That was what Theo had been trying to do all along. That and getting Cerberus to show himself because well… Theo was curious about the being._

_What surprised Theo was that how easily Cerberus was showing himself, almost without having to try and lure him out. The chimera liked the otherworldly sound of the ancient one’s voice even if it scared him to no end. This was someone, something no-one dare to mess with. Nobody had the power to stop him, after all._

 

 

Cerberus addressed Theo as the deputy’s body opened his eyes and the molten oranges glared at the chimera, “Why do you want Jordan to learn to control me?  Who says I am his to control?”

Theo smirked, “It looks like you are in his body.  Since that is Jordan’s body, then he should be able to control you.”

The hellhound flashed his teeth, the oversized vicious maw, lined with razor sharp teeth meant for rending flesh.  He answered, “Jordan’s body?  If I let Jordan keep his body the way it was, the way it should be then you wouldn’t have a place to stay.  But, you, cub, why do you care?”

Theo argued back, “Because you’re making him miserable.  People are afraid of him because of you.”

The dark laughter that erupted from Jordan’s throat sounded otherworldly before the hound spoke, “I am not scaring them.  He is.  They can sense it on him.  Death.  Jordan should be dead.  He isn’t because I intervened.  He carries the presence of death with him.”  The hound watched the once confident expression of the chimera fade.  Before Theo could ask the next question, the hound spoke, “I will not let Jordan control me.  I can merge with him, work with him.”

Theo furrowed his brow suspiciously, “What would that do?”

The vicious smile returned, “It would allow him to tap into my power when he needs, and I could shift and take over his body when I need.  His emotions wouldn’t control or hinder me.  But he couldn’t resist me either.”

Theo immediately barked back, “No.  You are not having an easier time controlling him!”

The beast in the deputy’s body mocked, “There is always a tradeoff for dealing with fire.  Unless you think you are up to the challenge.”

The chimera asked, “What challenge?”

_He did not know what possessed him to let the Hellhound challenge him. Was Jordan really that important to him that he would let this beast set the rules? It seemed like he was, because the next thing the chimera knew that he felt excruciating pain in his forearms, the right one feeling as if he put it under molten lava. Theo felt his muscles burn, his skin long gone and burned from the tissue before he gathered the courage and slammed his claws into the beast’s arm. He did not win, but it was better than losing. He made a deal with the hellhound._

 

The beast’s teeth poked over the top of Jordan’s lips as it grinned at the chimera, “If you can stand the pain, you can dominate me, then I will relinquish control to him.”

Theo glared at the monster and asked with a bite of venom, “And if I lose?”

The grin spread unnaturally wide, “Then I consume him since I no longer have a use for him.”

The chimera’s eyes widened, and he took a deep breath before he repeated, “So you want to control or kill him?”

The beast shrugged, “Either suits my purpose.  What about you, cub?  What suits your purpose?”

Theo stated firmly, “I want Jordan to live his life.  To be able to enjoy his life without you hanging over his shoulder.  He deserves that.”

The beast asked, “So you agree?”

Without hesitation, Theo nodded and said, “I agree.  How do we do this?”

The beast’s eyes flared brighter as he grabbed Theo’s exposed forearms.  Theo reflexively grabbed Jordan’s.  The beast stared into the chimera’s eyes and Theo bored the gaze in return.

Theo’s arm began to sizzle as Jordan’s body temperature sky rocketed and the grasses around him caught fire.  The chimera’s face contorted with pain and his eyes flashed golden as he fought against the pain and continued the stare down.

Cerberus didn’t let up as Jordan’s chest erupted and the lines and cracks of lava contoured his chest.  The chimera gritted his teeth, continuing the focus.  As a line of flames snaked across the hellhound and began to travel down his arms, Theo jammed his claws into Jordan’s human forearms.

The beast growled and threw its head back as it flinched, caught unaware by Theo’s trap.  The chimera smugly grinned as Cerberus lowered his head and pulled back his hands.  Theo’s left arm only seemed singed but the burn on his right arm was deep and perfectly matched Jordan’s hand print.

The beast chuckled, with a hint of pride in its voice, “You win, cub.  I will allow Jordan to tap into some of my strength and I will only surface for our mission.  But know that I still won.”

Theo snorted against the pain, “How did you win?”

Jordan’s eyes slowly shifted as the Beast’s voice entered Theo’s mind, “Soon he will remember what I did while using his body.  He will remember everything.”

Theo gasped, and Jordan grabbed his head and groaned weakly, “What happened?  Did I control it?”

Before Jordan could see the burns, Theo rolled down his long sleeves from his hoodie and said, “Yeah.  You should be able to control it now.”

_“Go, take a shower,” Theo shooed Jordan inside, faking a smile, gritting his teeth through the pain. “You look like a coal miner.” He waited until Jordan got inside before he got inside his truck, sending a message to Deaton, asking for his help and another one to Jordan that read ‘Deaton called, wants to check up on me’._

_Theo had never felt pain like that. The wound was deep, he knew it must have been deeper than the one on his chest. The chimera barely managed to stay conscious through the drive, surprised that he got to the clinic without any accident. Deaton did not ask anything as Theo pulled up his sleeves just helped the boy inside, sitting him down on the metal table and begun to get to work, dressing the wound on Theo’s right arm. It looked bad._

_“I’ve been doing some research on the hound,” He began, trying to make the chimera focus on something else instead of the pain and Theo was grateful for it. “I am afraid to say that if he keeps showing this much interest in you it might mean that he wants to trade hosts.”_

_“You mean… He wants to choose me?” Theo grit his teeth as Alan applied the same herbs he used for the chimera’s chest before, nodding at the chimera. “But he said that Jordan was dead. If he left his body Jordan would die.” The realization hit him like a moving train. He could not let that happen, he needed to get away from Cerberus. He needed to get away, so the hellhound wouldn’t choose him and let Jordan die. “Can I stay the night?” He asked, his words slurring. He needed a plan and he couldn’t plan his escape if Jordan was near him. He never wanted to go, never wanted to leave Jordan alone. But now he had to, even if it meant that he would be back where he started: homeless and starving. But somehow it looked better than Parrish dying because of him._

_“Of course. I wanted to monitor you anyway.” Theo heard the druid’s calm voice as he let himself slip into a dreamless, nonetheless painful sleep._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo, scared for Jordan's life, runs away but both men realize how close they've grown during their time apart.

Jordan popped out of the shower and quickly dried off and pulled on a pair of faded blue boxers.  He called out for Theo from his room and heard nothing.  He picked up his phone and saw the chimera’s message about going to see Deaton.  The deputy sighed before he stepped into the kitchen and noticed that Theo hadn’t set anything aside for dinner.  With a mischievous smile, Jordan had an idea.

He walked to the fridge and searched through it and the cupboard for ingredients.  He knew he wasn’t a great cook, but he could make something since Theo did all the cooking.  He set aside the pasta, seasonings, and meat and went to cooking his dish.  Once water began to boil, he added the pasta and checked on his meatballs to make sure he wasn’t burning them.  When he took them off the eye, he checked his phone and saw that no other messages had been sent. 

He finished the elaborate, by his standards, dinner and retrieved the fine china his mother insisted he needed with matching silverware.  After cleaning them, he plated the dinner and set them on the kitchen table.  He made certain to grab the two silver candle holders and placed long white taper candles in each.  He was going to make sure this first date was one to show Theo that he wanted to be with him, not just have him as a roommate.

The sun had set as he cooked the dinner and he noticed that the glow from the candles fought against the increasing darkness.  He sighed before he picked up his phone and sent Deaton a message. 

His mind began to wander with horrible thoughts as he stared at the flames that danced with an eager anxiety that he possessed.  He hoped that Theo was alright and that the check up just ran long.  He thought about getting into the cruiser and driving back to town to check up on him. 

He shook his head and dismissed the thought, he didn’t need to do that.  If Theo chose to stay or do something afterwards, he didn’t have to let him know.  They weren’t together.  Theo didn’t owe him an explanation or even keep him in the loop.

He worried about the chimera though.  Theo was doing much better from the night earlier in the week, but he couldn’t help being concerned.  He’d grown used to seeing Theo’s face when he came home from work.  The twinkle in the man’s eyes as he smirked before saying something, “Jordan, you could try to make it to your room before you stripped off your uniform.”  Or, “I felt lazy, so I made soup and homemade bread.  If you don’t like it, well, the Chinese take-out menu is on the counter.”  Jordan hadn’t ordered take-out since Theo began to cook for him.

It was more than that though.  That smile or smug grin when he walked it.  Jordan thought, no wished, that those were for him and that when he stepped through the doorway to their home that it made Theo smile.  “Their home”.  It felt right.  This was Theo’s home as much as it was his now.

He hoped Theo felt the same way.  He hoped Theo would agree to date him.  He hadn’t thought about that before.  Maybe Theo didn’t want him.  Maybe Theo enjoyed their current arrangement and didn’t want any emotional baggage or didn’t find him attractive.

The steam from the plates long since dissipated, the candles burned down further than he realized when a small ding torn him away from his spiraling thoughts. 

**Deaton:  Theo is staying here tonight for observation.  I gave him a sedative, so he is peacefully sleeping.**

Jordan didn’t know why he felt the slide of a single tear travel down his face as he read the message.  This is for Theo’s well being but the thought that he was sleeping somewhere else besides their bed; it hurt him.

“Their bed”.  He knew he needed to stop doing this.  For the last few nights they’d shared the bed, mingled their scents and rested in the comfort of each other.  He was going to miss that tonight.  In such a short period of time, he’d grown accustomed to it, craved it.  Tonight, he would be cold, like the dinner he no longer had the stomach to eat, or the candles as he blew out the flames and sat in the dark, unbearably silent house.

 

When he pulled himself out of his bed he realized he didn’t really sleep.  The fatigue clung to him and he began his morning ritual, getting himself cleaned up and dressed for work.  The house was quiet.  He could hear every step, the smooth skin of his feet against the hard wood floor.  He could hear ever drop of water as he brushed his teeth and took his shower. 

When he was dressed, he stepped into the cold kitchen and looked into the fridge.  As his eyes travelled over the contents, he heard the singular drop from the shower hit the drain.  It cut into him.  He hated the quiet. 

He grabbed a single serve bottle of orange juice and closed the door.  His eyes went to the dinner table.  His failed romantic meal sat from where he didn’t have the will to remove it and clean the plates.  He knew he’d have to do that before Theo came home.  Or maybe he would wait, let Theo find it.  Maybe the chimera would yell at him about leaving a mess or sigh in exasperation and mutter, “What would you do without me?”

Jordan could hear the words now and they brought a smile to his face.  He felt a little closer to whole when he answered the unspoken question in his own voice, “I don’t know.  I’m lucky to have you, Theo.”

He shook himself from his reverie and downed some of his orange juice before heading to work.

 

As he drove he let his mind wander away from the quiet trip on the desolate road to their last argument. 

 

Jordan moved around boxes in the spare bedroom that he’d turned into a storage room for his stuff from the military.  He grabbed his shadow box, a wooden box with a display of medals, the unit guidon, his rank, name plate and a placard from the soldiers he served with and set it into one of the empty boxes.  He moved the empty 105mm casing with engraving, rubbing some of the dust off, as he shifted it towards the closet.  The chimera stepped in and curiously asked, “Jordy, what are you doing?”

Jordan glanced back with a smile, “I thought you might be tired of sleeping on the couch and would want some privacy.  I’m packing up some of my old military things and putting them in storage, so you can have this room.”

Theo’s eyes widened, and he ran towards Jordan and placed his hands on the casing, pulling it away from the closet, “No.  I’m not moving into this room.  This is _your_ room.  It has all of your military things.”

Jordan pulled the casing back towards the closet, “And I want it to be your room.  There is a bed behind those boxes.  I can have everything set up for you.”

Theo barely held back the growl as he pulled the casing back his direction, “And the couch is fine.  This is your guest bedroom.”

Jordan let go of the casing and Theo pulled it back to its place near the door.  He looked over the room and thought, “Guest bedroom.  Theo isn’t a guest.”  He glanced back to see the chimera placing the shadow box on top of the dresser where it originally sat.  “Wait, you like this room?”

Theo rolled his eyes before he replied, “Yeah.  I like to come in here while you are at work.  Admire your military things.”

The deputy tilted his head slightly, “Really?”

Theo smirked, “Yeah, really.  I always mean to come in here and clean off some of the dust but every time I step in here, it’s like seeing a part of your life, the part before Beacon Hills.  I get lost in it.”

Jordan crossed his arms and remarked, “I’m still saying the couch isn’t good enough for you to keep sleeping on it.”

Theo matched the gesture and replied with just a hint of annoyance, “Then I guess I’ll sleep elsewhere.”

The hellhound replied, matching the annoyance, “I guess you’ll just sleep in my bed then.”

The chimera released his arms and placed his hand across the bandage on his chest, “I guess I will then.”

Jordan’s grin grew into a smile as he replied, “Then I guess that’s settled.”  He looked around the room at the large black plastic containers, “We should go through some of this though.  I don’t see needing mosquito and camouflage netting at home.  I do have storage for some of this.”

The chimera returned the smile with the slightest curve of a smirk, “Then I guess that’s decided.”

 

His mind went back to work and the day dragged on.  He knew he didn’t get much of anything accomplished and the Sheriff called him into his office.  Parrish stepped in as Ruiz whispered something about the golden boy being in trouble. 

He closed the door before he took a seat across from the Sheriff.  Noah began, “Parrish, is everything alright?  You aren’t yourself today.”

He shook his head and quickly answered, “Everything is fine, Sheriff.  I must be having an off day.”

Noah laughed once, “I’ll say.  Everything you’ve submitted to me this morning is wrong.  Your reports are missing dates and times.  You locked yourself in the holding cell earlier.  And don’t get me started about your uniform.”

Jordan looked down and noticed that while his uniform was clean and serviceable, it wasn’t anywhere near his usual, crisp standard.  He thought, “That’s right, I haven’t ironed my uniforms since Theo learned how.  I never thanked him for doing it.  Or for shining my shoes.  Or fixing up the house.  Or helping me work on the cruiser.”

He broke away from the thought with Noah snapping his fingers, “And you keep going somewhere else.  Is this a hellhound thing?”

The deputy softly replied, “No Sheriff.  I don’t think it is.  I’ve just- I don’t know.”

Noah raised an eyebrow, “Is it about Theo?”

Jordan sighed and answered, “Theo’s with Deaton.  He had to stay overnight for observation.”

Noah nodded once, pursing his lips, “And you haven’t made an excuse to go over there and check on him?”

The deputy quickly countered, “I didn’t want it to interfere with my work, Sheriff.”

Noah huffed, “Your work is subpar today, Jordan.  Any interference might actually be a good thing.  Go check on your boyfriend.”

Jordan let the words sink in before he replied, “Yes sir.  Is there anything else you need from me?”

Noah half smiled, “Yeah.  For you to realize you didn’t argue with me about calling him your boyfriend.”

The hellhound couldn’t fight the small smile that graced his face as he stood and stated, “Yes sir.”

The Sheriff swatted towards him with a file, “Now get out of here.  And don’t send me anymore half-finished reports.  I have enough on my plate before I meet with the mayor.”

Parrish gave one last, “Yes sir” as he left the office and headed for his cruiser.

 

When Jordan reached the vet’s clinic, he noticed Theo’s truck wasn’t parked out back.  He walked to the door and knocked, impatiently tapping his foot before Deaton opened the door.  He stepped inside and was greeted by the whimper of a Doberman on the examination table.

Jordan asked the vet as he worked on wrapping the dog’s front leg, “Where’s Theo?  Is he alright?”

Deaton continued to wrap the limb and answered, “He left.  Earlier today.  I think he has plans to move on.”

Jordan ran to Deaton’s side, his eyes locked on the man as he pleaded, “Please tell me this is a joke.  Please tell me you know where he is.”

Alan’s hands remained steady, his gaze unphased as he worked, “He’s worried.  Concerned about Cerberus.  You know this right?”

The deputy gasped and stepped back, weakly replying, “But I can control Cerberus now.  That’s what we were working on.”

Deaton finished clipping the bandage and looked to Jordan.  He asked, “Can you show me your control?”

Jordan nodded and flashed his eyes molten as his claws and fangs descended.  His uniform remained untouched as he didn’t generate the flames.  With the same weak voice he asked, “Please, tell me you know something about where Theo might go!  He’s sick or wounded and I don’t want anything to happen to him.  I just want him to come home.”

Deaton tilted his head slightly, “And Cerberus?”

Cerberus’ voice cut through, “Druid.  Theo is hurt.  We don’t like it when he is hurt.”

The vet asked, “Can Jordan hear us now?”

Cerberus shook his head and the emissary continued, “Why do you want to change bodies?”

Cerberus laughed deeply, “You don’t understand, Druid.  We want Theo.”

Jordan came to with fingers snapped in front of his face for the second time in the day.  Deaton remarked, “Sometimes things are hidden closer than we realize.”

Jordan shook his head and glanced away from the emissary, retracting his claws and fangs, “So you don’t know where he is?”

Deaton slowly raised a brow before he stated, “Our lives and actions sometimes camouflage our intents, deputy.”

The hellhound sighed and replied, “Thanks for your time Deaton.”

Jordan stepped out and walked back to the cruiser.  If it were possible, he felt worse than before he arrived.  He knew he had to find Theo, but he didn’t know where to start looking.

 

_Leaves rustled around the black wolf as he tried to curl himself up even more, his nose buried into the fur of his tail. Ever since he left Deaton’s, Theo started to feel worse. His bandage was barely in place, held together by his front teeth. The chimera suppressed a howl of pain, whining with his eyes shut tightly, shivering as a cold breezed ruffled his mane._

_Theo thought that it will be easy, being free, living in the preserve as a wolf. He had never been more wrong. Theo knew that he should have asked Deaton if he could help find another option, something that didn’t require the chimera to sleep in the woods, in a new, clumsily dug den._

_His first night had been a living nightmare. Having a fever as a wolf was so much worse than as a human, especially one that was caused by Hellhound burns. It wasn’t as bad as the night Jordan burned him, but it still shook him, leaving his body weak and aching._

_The only thing Theo hoped, is that Jordan couldn’t find him. He hung around the Sheriff’s station the first day, limping as close as he could, hiding behind one of the rovers. Still, a deputy saw him right before the chimera took off, his injured legs causing him agony. He knew he smelled his own regret hanging in the air. Instead of running back to the preserve he went to Deaton’s, silently asking the druid to change his bandages and check up on the lone black wolf._

_Of course, Theo shouldn’t have been anywhere near Jordan. Not when his goal was to get away from him, when the worst he could do was hang around. He tried to mask his scent by rolling around in the fallen leaves in the preserve but deep down the chimera knew that it did not matter. Even if Jordan couldn’t pick up on his scent, Cerberus would easily._

_Theo thought that it would be easy. To leave everything behind. He had done it before, it wouldn’t be the first time he had to demolish his life to start again, to be a living ghost amongst people. Just get his stuff and drive, easy as that. Except this time, it wasn’t easy at all. Leaving behind that small house with its creaky floor. With the small sofa he loved to watch tv on, the kitchen he spent most of his time at or the bed he became fond of. How he missed that bed where Jordan’s scent engulfed him in the scent of safety and home he never felt before._

_It was harder than ever. Even the thought of completely leaving the hellhound behind made his wolf howl in pain, not letting him go any further than that damned preserve. It did not help that the weather started to turn cold faster than it should. Or maybe his burns very acting up, causing him to be feverish again._

_The wolf saw a few hunters a couple of days back. Nothing mayor, just nosing around, being curious of the preserve and what it might hold for them. Theo wanted to bark and growl at them, to scare them or just make them go away by leading them into the wrong direction but his burned forearms did not want to comply. So he stayed where he way, praying that the hunters won’t hurt anyone. Especially not a certain hellhound._

_Theo was restless for the most part, trying his best not to let his wolf dictate and take the wheel. Despite his best efforts he still ended up sleeping near Jordan’s window, making sure that the other was asleep before curling up under it, listening to the other man’s heart beats. So much for staying away. The chimera wanted nothing more than to shift back and curl up in the other’s arm, feeling safe and whole again. Something he missed, even if he wasn’t away for long. It had only been 2 days. Theo did not want to think about what all of this will do to him if only a few days made him into an emotional wreck._

_Jordan’s phone broke the silence of the cold dawn, making Theo bolt for a clumsy run on his injured legs, praying that Jordan won’t look out his window. Or if he did, he would think that the black wolf was just a mere hallucination, a ghost that haunted the poor man. It was still better that way, better than Cerberus killing the poor man. Theo wondered if Cerberus knew he was there, if the ancient being just wanted to leave him some space. But why would he? The wolf shook his head as he stopped at the small lake, looking at his own reflection in the water. Theo could easily pinpoint each and every scar Cerberus burned into his skin, where his wolf missed patches of fur. His face wasn’t that bad, but his chest, however… It still had a large, pinkish scar that appeared even bigger now in this form._

_Theo drunk some water before he limped to his small den, already crumbling around the edges, and curled up inside, both his arms aching from the long run. He felt the shivers shaking his body again, making him whine as he hid his nose in the bushy fur of his tail._

_3 pairs of orange eyes, staring down wolf Theo.  Three mouths, full of fangs, dripping almost syrupy saliva.  Vicious.  Deadly.  Focused._

_The beast’s body wasn't covered with black fur like he'd expect but rows of jagged, rough, scales?  Maybe scales but more like an enraged shark ready to tear off his head.  The beast's gait clicked with curled rear talons, made to disembowel, as his snake like tail shifted with the imposing mass.  This was Cerberus.  This is what he should be afraid of, but Theo could only think about this beast devouring Jordan, his Jordan._

_Theo snarled at the beast, showing his pearly white, razor sharp teeth. He was exhausted and barely had the energy, but he wouldn’t go down without a fight. He wouldn’t let this beast take the spark life from Jordan. He would fight until he can’t, because Jordan was worth going back to hell._

_Cerberus' center maw growled while the sides snapped towards the chimera.  Cerberus howled his message, the words filling the air with a mournful, ominous, sound.  The message was clear.  "Why?"  The beast paced around Theo, not giving the chimera another opportunity to run.  The musculature of his body shifted unnaturally, like waves that would crash into and through the exhausted wolf.  Cerberus glared at Theo, demanding a response.  Demanding action._

_The wolf responded in an angry growl, laying on his stomach, his front paws under his body, the patch of missing fur barely visible, ready to pounce, his ears flat and hackles raised, eyes flashed, and face pulled back in an ugly snarl. Ready to fight. Ready to protect what he felt was his, even if it meant losing everything. He would still win, even if it meant him dying, torn in half by Cerberus’ jaws._

_Cerberus tilted his center head as he stepped away from the wolf.  He plopped his rear down and watched the wolf.  His center head tilted slightly as the tongues lazily lolled out of the mouths of the other heads.  His eyes flared as he waited.  The beast roared lowly, without a hint of malice nor anger, just loud for his impressive size.  He stared into the chimera's eyes while the side heads swayed slightly, as if listening to a far distant melody._

_Theo waited for the beast to do something, anything. He wanted Cerberus to fight, he wanted to prove to him that he wasn’t just a failure and that he could protect his own. But then the beast just flopped down on its butt and tilted its head, like a mockery of the predator it was?! It made the black wolf’s anger rise as he got up his hind legs and yipped at the other, not knowing that he only resembled an angry cub and not a wolf who was ready for the fight of his life. “This is it?!” His sharp yip echoed in the night “That’s all you’ve got?” A small growl, the black ball of fur jumping closer “Get up and fight me!”_

_Cerberus released another roar as the side heads opened their maws, flexing the muscles and pulling back their lips.  To yawn.  The roar answered, "Do you really want to fight, Cub?"  The beast lumbered to stand, shifting the unnatural muscles to shift his skin back as he stretched his back.  He slowly moved towards the chimera before he deeply snarled, "If you run, I will chase you.  Why did you leave?"  He paced around the chimera, watching Theo's shifts as he moved around him.  He inched ever so close before he threw his shoulder and side and knocked the chimera to the dusty ground._

_Before Theo could give the beast any short of answer he was knocked over by a powerful shoulder, twisting in the dirt but ending up on his back, the bald patch on his neck, chest and arm clearly visible, a pained whine escaping him despite trying his best to suppress it. The wolf huffed, eyeing the hellhound warily before answering with a set of barely audible yips and whines. “I’m not letting you kill him.”_

_Cerberus leaned his massive jaws around Theo's neck, letting the tips of his fangs barely touch the skin.  His chest rumbled lowly as his left head snarled a response, "Kill him?  We have an agreement."  He slowly pulled back from the chimera's neck and leaned his center head forward, grazing the side of Theo's snout and licked his chops.  He leaned back and plopped on the ground next to the prone chimera, eyeing him curiously.  The side heads began to sway once again as his gaze flared brightly._

_Theo was confused. Deaton clearly said that Cerberus wanted to swap hosts, that’s why he took a liking on Theo, or at least that’s what the druid told him just from the nature of his burn wounds and marks. “If you don’t want to kill him, why do you keep marking me?” The wolf huffed a few small yips before he got closer to the hound, stalking with slow, unsure steps. As he got closer, he sniffed at Cerberus’ right head, their noses bumping in the wolf’s curiosity, making him pull back abruptly._

_Cerberus leaned closer towards Theo with his right head and tilted his neck away.  The left continued to sway while the center focused.  He released another roar, "You make beautiful music, Theo."  He tilted the center head down and exposed an even larger section of the right head._

_The wolf did not understand. He did not make any music, the only sounds he made were yips, barks, howls and growls. His glowing eyes searched the hound as he got closer once again, now to Cerberus’ center head and pulled his upper lip into a cautious snarl, eyeing all the beast’s heads. He knew he did not had the chance of outrunning the older. Not with the bad limp he got because of his burned front leg. He shook his fur out, much like a human would shake his head, clearly not understanding what the other canine meant. He only knew that for some inexplicable reason his wolf wanted to get closer, to have body contact with the larger beast._

_Cerberus leaned his muscular front forward, barely pulling his rear from the ground.  He rubbed the scales against the chimera's muzzle.  The hellhound inhaled deeply and released a pleased sigh as he rubbed the center head against Theo's left side.  His chest rumbled as he released what was meant to be a tiny yip but sounded menacing, "I mark you because I love the music you make.  It draws me, closer.  Like Jordan."_

_“You want to kill him.” Theo accused, growling at Cerberus. He wouldn’t let himself be lulled into a false sense of safety by the beast’s scent, even if he liked the otherworldly sulfurous smell of his scales. He almost whined at Cerberus nuzzling his fur before he steeled himself and pulled away._

_Cerberus paced closely around the chimera, shifting his weight as he rubbed the scales against Theo's sides, gently tugging at the fur.  After he made it around Theo and both faced forward, into the forest, he roared lowly, "What of our agreement?"  He shifted and sat next to the chimera, his left head leaning against the wolf's shoulder and softly sniffing and licking the base of his skull._

_“I did not win. You said so yourself.” The wolf looked away, a resigned sigh leaving its muzzle. He loved being that close to the other canine, his wolf preened at the feeling of closeness. “And Deaton- “he stopped before he could finish his sentence, not wanted to make the hound angry at the druid._

_An odd noise left all three maws, as the hellhound tried to laugh in his form.  He growled back, "The mortal druid?  What does he know of me?"  Cerberus inched closer, the left and right heads swaying contently, "I said you lost because I am going to give Jordan all the memories."  Cerberus began to lean into Theo and shifted the scales of his side in a manner to firmly scratch into the wolf's side, not painful but showing his strength and control.  The large beast whined deeply, a sound that could scare the dead back to their graves, "Why do you want to leave?"_

_“If I can’t have both of you, I’d rather have neither. But alive.” The wolf grit it’s teeth, setting its jaw; an almost human expression setting on its canine features. “I thought you choose my body over his. Deaton said you will swap hosts.”_

_The beast huffed and turned away from the chimera, "If you understand what I'm saying, we will be waiting.  I will not share this memory with Jordan."  The beast slowly stepped away from Theo, headed back towards Jordan's home, "If you trust that Druid over what you can see and smell, then run."  As the claws clicked against the ground, the beast lumbered into the woods.  His gentle whine floated through the still air, "Remember, you still carry my mark, cub."_

_“You just leave me here?” Theo yipped, jumping up and running, as best as he could with his wounded leg, after the large beast. He bumped to the other’s side angrily, huffing like a true cub would. He understood the beast partially, not all the things he said but his scent told Theo that he meant no harm. Something under the sulfurous smell told the wolf that he should listen to what Cerberus told him. They made a deal, after all. A damned painful one. “At least help me home. I can’t walk that long, it hurts.”_

_Cerberus looked to the wolf as he shifted back into Jordan's body, eyes blazing orange, "I can carry you back cub.  This decision, this memory is ours and ours alone."  The hellhound knelt and picked up the wolf, gently holding his body and continued his walk back towards the truck, "This does not mean you have to return.  We want you to return but you are free."_

_The wolf tucked its muzzle under Cerberus’ now human jaw, shaking from exhaustion and the pain in its front leg. Theo wanted to stay, he never wanted to go away. It had all been a huge misunderstanding but at least now he knew that he could trust Cerberus just as much as he trusted Jordan. The wolf nipped at the hellhound’s jaw affectionately, a small pained whine escaping him_.

The deputy’s vision came back into focus, his eyes locked on the black, cold television screen.  He blinked his eyes a few times, wondering why he was staring at the TV turned off when he heard the crunch of the pebbles in his driveway under the rubber of tires. 

He stood and felt a breeze across his legs.  With a casual glance, he realized he was naked and looked around the couch for his clothes.  He didn’t see any and darted into his room as he heard the sound of a door close.  He quickly pulled on his blue plaid lounge pants and left his room.  When he crossed the threshold, his heart jumped into his throat.

The slowly fading light from outside cast a glow across the dark-haired man.  His skin was pale, his hair slick and disorderly, the lines on his face and darkness around his eyes showed he hadn’t been sleeping well but those eyes.  Jordan ran towards the door, half expecting it to close and this Theo to be a phantom before he stopped a few feet from the chimera. 

He knew he was smiling, the skin of his face unprepared for the happiness after the last few days as Theo looked away, the chimera’s eyes gazing over the house, his right arm across his body, his hand holding his left elbow. 

Jordan fought the tightness in his chest as he barely croaked the word, “Theo?”

Theo met his gaze, those eyes twinkling, hoping for something as Jordan began, “Theo.  I’m so sorry for whatever I did to make you think you needed to leave.” 

He felt the tears well in his eyes as his vision blurred, the only thing to remain in focus was the beautiful young man in front of him, “Whatever I did to not make you feel safe or wanted, I’m sorry.  I’ll change it.  I didn’t realize how much you’ve done to help me and not just cooking, cleaning, and fixing up **our** home because you aren’t a guest, but helped me.”

He wiped his face and caught the slight smile begin to form on Theo’s face as he stumbled over his words, “I can’t thank you enough for cooking for us, or how you curl up with me on the couch and laugh at all the jokes I do even though I know you don’t find them funny, or how you always greet me with a word when I get home.  Or our trips to the grocery store where everyone thinks we are the cute married couple and act jealous or talk about us.  Without you, everything is so empty here, quiet.  So please, stay here with me.”

Jordan watched that smile grow as the chimera’s eyes welled up and he said, “Shut up and let me hug you.”

Before Theo could make the move, Jordan closed the distance and wrapped his arms around the smaller man.  He pulled him to his chest tightly and asked weakly, “So, you’ll stay?”

Theo genuinely laughed as he struggled against the squeeze to respond, “Yes Jordy, I’m staying.”

Jordan released their embrace and slammed the front door behind Theo before he pulled him inside, “I should make you something.  You feel cold and a warm meal would help.”

Theo argued, “Jordy, you don’t need to do that.”

Jordan darted into the kitchen, his voice eager, “Yeah, I do.”  He looked through the fridge as he heard the snark, “Jordan, you know, you need to throw away food you don’t eat.  How long has this been on the table?”

Jordan looked to the meal he’d prepared days ago, still on the table and he choked back his tear before he chuckled, “Sorry.  I must’ve forgot or something.”

The small smile held on the chimera’s face as he commented, “You really are lost without me.”

Jordan slowly nodded his head, his lips pursed from the painful smile before Theo continued, “Just like I am without you.”

The words left the hellhound’s mouth before he even thought on them, “You know, while you were gone the house was so empty.  The only time I felt like you were still here was when I was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling.  It felt like you were right there, just out of reach.”

Theo softly replied, “I couldn’t sleep without you” before he looked away from the deputy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back to updating! Friendlysociopath and myself are working to craft the finale' of this baby of ours. We're sorry for the brief hiatus and hope that you are still craving this rare pair. As always, comments and kudos make our day and we appreciate taking the time to read and let us know how you feel. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I can't thank Endraking enough for being my 1st Lt. on my tiny submarine of rare ships and writing this together with me (well, mostly their work I still think that, their Parrish is simply amazing).
> 
> Thank you for all the awesome brainstorming, we were so much on the same brainwave (Still are) with this that I think this is going to be amazing and I can't wait to see what's to come!
> 
> And of course, thank you all-alone-he-turns-to-stone (on Tumblr ) for giving us the idea of this pairing!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as we did!
> 
> Find us on tumblr as:
> 
> endraking 
> 
> friendlysociopath 
> 
> Give us your thoughts on this one!


End file.
